


Let Me In

by zarryslovebites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarryslovebites/pseuds/zarryslovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was to be let in just enough so he could somehow find a way to be free. But maybe he got in a little too deep. Even if he could find a way to escape, at this point he doesn't know if could bring himself to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't remember how he got here. All he knows, or comes to the conclusion, is that he's far away from home.

He moves around on the large bed that he's woken up on, feeling the soft silk of the sheets underneath him. The room is dark, besides the light from outside coming in from the windows. The curtains block and absorb most of the light, making it very hard to see anything.  _Where is he?_

He knows that he's been given away. Or what they called it at the club, being sold. He just doesn't know to who. All he remembers is that once he was done after his shift last night, at least he thinks it was last night, his boss, Ryan, had pulled him into his office and told him that a customer had seen him dance and that he took interest and had bought him. That was the simple conversation and the next thing he knew he was being guided out of Ryan's office and out of the club, being lead to a sleek black limousine. He also remembers falling asleep in the backseat during the car ride.

Noticing that he was still dressed in his skimpy 'work uniform' of a pair of short red shorts that barely covered his ass and he was still covered in glitter, he decided he needed to look for a bathroom to clean himself. He still smelled like sweat, smoke and just plain body odor. He was in desperate need for a shower.

As he went to climb out of the gigantic king-sized bed, he heard the unlocking of the door to the bedroom he was in. Once the door was opened, a person entered the room. The person shut the door behind them and walked across the room, passing the bed, all the way to the large single window on the wall. They opened the curtains just enough to shine some outside light into the room to where you could see surroundings. He couldn't quite see the person's -who he could now tell was a man- face. The window was on the wall to his location on the bed's left, giving him a bad angle of view to the man's front.

He was hesitant to say anything, not knowing if he did if there'd be any consequences.

The man finally broke the silence in the room, still looking out of the window.

"Hello, Harry. Welcome to your new home. You can refer to me as  _master_  or  _sir_  for the time being."


	2. /One/

"What do you mean you want me in tonight?"

" _Sean called in sick. I need you to come in and take his place."_

"You've got like twenty other dancers, call them in. I've been working for the past five nights. This is supposed to be my night off."

" _Well, this is a job, Harry, sometimes you have to make sacrifices. And if I remember right, you need this job. So I suggest you come in or else you won't be here for much longer. I'm sorry."_

"Fine."

Throwing his cell phone down onto the couch, Harry stomped his foot in frustration. Of course they'd call him in. As if he doesn't work his ass enough there. Sighing and grabbing his phone from the couch, he walked into his room to find himself a pair of shoes. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, he walked out to the kitchen, grabbing his keys from the counter and his bag from a table chair, he walked outside to his car.

Ten minutes later he had arrived to his place of work, grabbing his bag once again from the passenger seat and heading in the building, turning back to lock his car. Stomping through the back entryway, he slammed the door behind him and walked down the hall to his dressing room, getting looks of confusion from his co-workers. Entering his room, he slams that door as well, grabbing his bag off his shoulder and throwing it onto his couch. Stripping off fully of his clothes leaving him naked, he stomps his way over to his closet.

Rummaging through all the skimpy work uniforms he had, he decided on a simple uniform. A firefighter's costume. That was usually a hit with all the ladies and gentlemen. So he pulled on the tight red booty shorts and strapped on the shiny red suspenders and went over to his vanity to do his  _makeup._  Before sitting down on his stool, he looked in the mirror and studied his body. His tattoos were shown off nicely, given the fact that he was shirtless. His tattoos drove the customers absolutely  _crazy_. A lot of the clients he did private shows for always said their favorites were his big butterfly tattoo on his stomach, or the swallows he had on each side of his chest, below his shoulders. Finally sitting down on his stool, he then studied his face. He could use some blush to add some color. The lights on stage always made him look washed out and Ryan always told him that he has to look his best. Besides, dancing, the better you look, the more tips you get. Coloring up his cheeks, he then applied some mascara to give his eyelashes an extra inch. Glancing at the clock above him on the wall, he realized he only had about ten minutes before he needed to be on stage. Ruffling up his hair to give it that sexy, messy look, he got up from his seat and left his room to head backstage.

~

"Harry!" Ryan had spotted and shouted at him as soon as he stepped in the crowded backroom. "You're here, good."

"You asked me to come, and I came." Harry snapped back.

"You know you're our best one here, it was a last minute thing, I needed you." Ryan told him apologetically.

"Whatever. Just let me get out there." Harry roughly shoved past his boss through the crowd of other dancers to the doorway that led to the stage.

He was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. "H!" Someone called out for him.

Harry spun around to be face to face with the person. "Dianna!" He smiled once he realized who was calling out for him.

"What are you doing here? Tonight was supposed to be your night off, I thought?" She questioned Harry.

Dianna was Harry's best friend. They had met when Harry had first started working at the club. She had been here for a year already before he had been hired in. She had been very welcoming and warm to Harry and Harry being his usual, withdrawn self and not very social, she had slowly became his friend. Dianna was medium height with light and shoulder-length blonde hair with her brown roots showing through. She had the physique of a cheerleader, which made her very flexible and gave her an advantage at being a dancer at the club. She was the best female dancer they had here. She also had beautiful hazel eyes that drew in the clients that she did private shows for, which resulted in her getting pretty hefty tips. The first time Harry had looked at her, he swore he had turn straight for a minute.

Harry sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "It was supposed to, but Ryan called me saying Sean couldn't make it in, so I was the lucky person to get called in. You're dancing tonight?"

"No, I've got a couple private shows that were scheduled for tonight. Need some extra tips I scheduled them on the side. So tonight when we get off, wanna go back to my place and have a few drinks? Unwind and relax? You could really use it, H." Dianna sympathized.

"I sure as hell could get wasted tonight. Let's go out to the bar, get shit-faced, then go back to yours and get wasted some more?" 

"Sure, I'd be down for that." Dianna let out a laugh, "I'll meet you at your dressing room when we're done?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Harry agreed. "I gotta go on stage, see ya after, Di." Harry waved off to his best friend. He heard the announcer starting his introduction. That was his cue to get ready. Of course, since he was the best, he was the last show.

"And here's the main course of tonight's show. Now remember, you can look, but you can't touch. Burning may be a result because he is  _hot, hot, hot!_   Give it up for  _The Heat!_ "

Whistles, whoops and hollers could be heard from outside and Harry slowly made his way on stage, making sure to wiggle and sway his hips just right to make the crowd get all hot and bothered. Once getting to the center of the stage he made a show of palming himself to get him in the mood and grabbing his suspender straps and letting them snap back onto his chest. And with a tip of his firemen hat, he heard the girls scream and the guys whistle. He loved the applause. He felt it in his bones that tonight's show was going to be a good one. 

-

"You were on fire tonight, Harry!" Dianna praised as they left his dressing room, heading out to their cars.

"I felt like I was on fire. Good thing I was in the right costume, I could've taken care of any fire out there." He winked at his friend cheekily.

"You sick bastard," Dianna punched his arm lightly and let out a giggle. "I'll see you at the bar, meet at the front door."

They spearated paths to go to their cars and Harry pulled out his keys to so he could unlock his vehicle. Approaching his car, he unlocked the door and through his bag into the passenger's seat and was about to get in when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Dianna?" Harry spun around expecting to be greeted by his blonde friend but was instead met with a  _man_. Being startled, Harry fell backwards into the driver's seat and swore outloud, "Shit! Who the hell are you?" 

The man before him, who was laughing at him, reached out his hand to Harry, offering to pull him up. Harry looked at the man and his outstretched hand very wearily but slowly took it and was pulled up. The man was roughly about his height and had jet black hair. Thanks to the lights flashing from the club, he could just make out the man's facial features. He had a darkened skin tone, but it didn't seem to be black and he had a shadow of a beard on his face. He had dark eyes, but yet everything about him seemed to be a bit dark. His appearance and so far just his presence. Overall, this man was downright handsome and that was just in the dark. He couldn't imagine what he looked like in the daylight,

Dark Man finally spoke up, "That's not extremely important right now. I saw your dancing tonight. You've got quite the moves and your body," the man raked his eyes up and down Harry, then continuing, "I just had to see you up close is all."

Harry nervously started drumming his fingers against his car door. He's never had someone follow him to his car just to look at him. "Well thank you. Maybe you could request a private show sometime. I'd be more than willingly to dance for someone like you." Harry shot back a confident and flirty reply.

"Maybe you'll be doing a bit more than dancing," the Mystery Guy looked him over one last time before walking away, leaving Harry alone at his car. 

"Holy shit." Harry muttered underneath his breath. He needed to get to that bar fast. Dianna was waiting for him and he was waiting and itching to get downright plastered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all questions will be answered in the next chapter xx


	3. /Two/

Harry had woken up with a pounding headache that morning as he got himself out of bed. He looked behind him and saw that Dianna was still in the bed sleeping. So he decided to be nice and bring her back some  _Aleve_ and a glass of water.

Leaving the room in his usual attire of just his boxer-briefs, he made his way to the bathroom. Filing through the bathroom cabinet he found the pills and popped two in his mouth and drank from the faucet to swallow. Looking in the bathroom mirror, he shook his head in disgust. He looked like absolute shit. Bags under his eyes, which were completely bloodshot, and his hair was all over the place and greasy. He truly looked and felt like he had just got hit by a bus. Stripping off his underwear, he got into the shower deciding that he couldn't wait any longer to clean himself.

~

Once he had showered and brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit and alcohol from last night, he took the pills and a glass of water to Dianna and set them on her nightstand next to the bed. Then he went through her drawers and found a pair of her shorts to put on and went over to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast to finish getting rid of this hangover. On his way to the kitchen he tried to figure out what exactly he wanted. Being too lazy and in too much pain, he decided on cereal.

Grabbing a box of  _Cocoa Puffs,_ a spoon and a bowl, he then opened the fridge to find out that there's no milk.

"Well fuck," Harry groaned. Debating on whether or not he wanted to go out and get some milk, he decided it was a no. That would require him to put clothes on and that thought didn't appeal to him. So he drug his feet to the living room with his box of cereal and sat down on the couch, picking up the remote on his way and turning the TV to some channel. He started watching re-runs of  _Criminal Minds_ while stuffing his face with dry cereal. He didn't notice Dianna entering into the room and sitting down right next to him.  _  
_

"That's my favorite cereal you ass, you're eating it all!" She grabbed the box out of Harry's hands and dug her hand into it.

"Jesus, someone is in a grumpy mood. Get some clothes on you slut, I don't wanna see that." Harry swatted her hands away and grabbed the box back. She was just in an over-sized t-shirt and her underwear.

"My head fucking kills. Maybe you should get your fat ass out of my shorts, you're stretching them out." 

"Isn't that what's his name's shirt? String? Rope?"

"His name is  _Chord_ and yes, it is his shirt. He forgot it last night and I like it. Therefore I'm wearing it." Dianna rolled her eyes at him.

"You two fucking?" Harry asked while chewing a handful of cereal.

"First off, stop chewing with your mouthful you disgusting pig. Second, for the moment, yes we are. Nothing's too serious right now." Dianna shrugged. "Enough about me, what about that guy that stalked you to your car last night?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me his name. But he was hot as fuck, Di. I suggested he schedule a private session with me. More for my pleasure than his. I wanna touch that man everywhere. I mean bruh, he looked good in the dark and I couldn't even see clearly. Just imagine what he looks like in light...' Harry closed his eyes and threw his head back moaning. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"You disgusting fucking pig, I don't want to see you masturbate on my couch,  _in front of me_. You and your right hand go somewhere else." 

"Oh shut it. If you woulda seen him, you'd be doing the same thing right now, you'd be soaking your panties." 

"Gross," Dianna shook her head, "Don't ever say the word panties again. And anyway, you said he had dark hair. I prefer blondes."

"What the fuck ever. I just know that tomorrow when I go back to work, I better be scheduled for that private show. It's gonna be rainin' baby!" Harry hollered and pulled Dianna into a side hug, ruffling up her hair.

"You're so fucking disgusting, get off of me. Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" 

"Because you love me and enjoy the things I can do with my mouth when you can't find a good shag." Harry winked at her.

"Well I think you're the one who needs a good shag now," Dianna pointed out as she got up from the couch. "And my mouth is off the market for now. Don't think it's my mouth you want anyway." She left to head upstairs.

Harry followed after her and fell onto her bed when they reached her bedroom. "Just your mouth is closed? So that means your hand and legs are open?"

"Nope. Everything is off." Dianna started undressing, throwing her shirt to the side, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

Harry sat himself up, "What? Since when?"

Dianna sat herself down next to Harry on the bed, "I really like this guy, Harry. I really like Chord and I actually want to settle down with him, or at least try it out. And if that means not sleeping around until we figure out where we're going, then so be it."

"Wow, I never though this day would come. My little lamb is going to settle down? I never thought I'd live to see the day." Harry over dramatically fell back onto the bed. "But I'm still an exception right? I can still open those legs if I'm in need of a fuck?"

"No, Harry!" She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. "I'm serious, H. No means no. If you need sex then you're gonna have to head to the corner." 

"I don't need those gross, STD-infested hookers on the corner. I told you, I'm getting that man. I'm going to break every rule and if I get a chance during out private session, I'm fucking him. Well, he's gonna fuck me. I'd like him up my ass."

"You're an arrogant asshole you know that?" Dianna questioned.

"But you love me," Harry got up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I need to get going. I also need to go pick up my car from the bar."

Dianna got herself up from the bed, "I need to do that to. But first I need to shower. I'm so disgusting."

Harry picked up his dirty clothes from last night off the floor and changed, checking that his keys were in his pocket. "Alright, I'll see you later Di. Love you." He headed towards the door.

Dianna stopped him before he left the room, pulling him into a hug. "Bye, H. I love you too. See you soon."

Harry left Dianna's condo and started walking towards his apartment, a few streets over. He figured that he'd get his car later. 

-

 Harry may have been home ten minutes before his phone went off.

**_TO: HARRY_ **

**_hey babe, you wanna go out? maybe dinner and come back to my place?_ **

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

**_TO: RYAN_ **

**_i literally just got home ten min. ago. i still have to go get my car from the bar. dianna and i went out last night and were too smashed to drive home._ **

**_TO: HARRY_ **

**_i'm glad you were smart enough to not drive. i'll take you to go pick it up after dinner and then you can just drive over to mine?_ **

**_TO:RYAN_ **

**_whatever. we'll just go to dinner bc i'm hungry, but not back to your house, not tonight. not in the mood._ **

**_TO: HARRY_ **

**_lol harry, you're funny. i'll be there at 7. we'll discuss where you're going after dinner when I see you._ **

**_TO: RYAN_ **

**_lol ryan, you're a fucking douchebag._ **

He really hated that prick. Ryan was his boss and also the owner of the club he stripped at,  _Take It Off_ Night Club. They're basically fuck buddies. Well, they aren't really even buddies. Ryan just contacts him when he gets bored of his wife. He's used by Ryan, he's  _'the other woman',_ a  _'mistress'._  Harry really doesn't know how they started, they just happened. Harry heard about the club and he needed a job, the typical story. He came in and found Ryan, giving him his sob story, Ryan hired him and that's it. Shortly after he was hired, Ryan came onto him. He'd flirt with him, bought him gifts, (that's where his car came from) tell him to come to his office when he was done dancing. That was where they fucked for the first time, right on Ryan's desk. They've been doing this for two years. How his wife hasn't found out yet, he doesn't know. Sometimes Harry would disobey and get a little carried away, leaving a few bite marks every now and then. He didn't even know if Ryan's wife knew he owned a club.

Being Ryan's  _mistress_  meant that Harry was off limits to be bought. Yes,  _bought._  Ryan's club was a bit more than a club. Sometimes Ryan sold some of his dancers (Harry preferred that term over stripper) to customers who wanted them for their own use. The prices weren't cheap though. The cheapest any dancer had been sold for was $800,000. Was it legal? No, but until Ryan got caught, he kept selling.

A few offers had been made for Harry but Ryan made it clear Harry was off limits. Harry was quite grateful for that because he didn't like the idea of being sold. It meant he had to stay to one person, something he didn't do.

That was why Harry didn't want to end things with Ryan. Not because he felt bad for being the other man, he enjoyed it quite much. Knowing Ryan wanted him over his supposedly  _soul mate,_ that's what he married her for right? But it kept him from being sold, becoming a sex slave of some sort. Also the fact that he needed this job. Until then, he'd be a good piece of ass for his boss to fuck.

Deciding that he needed to do something, given that he spent most of his day sleeping at Dianna's, he went to get himself ready. Ryan would be here soon to pick him up. Maybe he would go to Ryan's after dinner. He needed something inside him and he needed to put his mouth to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dianna and harry have a weird, but close kind of relationship, given the fact that she's straight and he's gay, idk, i thought they'd be close and weird like that. and imagine ryan as chace crawford bc he's hot as hell and i love gossip girl :)


	4. / Three /

Harry didn't end up going to Ryan's. Ryan had taken him out to  _Applebee's_ for dinner. Halfway through, Ryan's wife,  _Miranda_ , had called him saying that she needed him home, one of their couple friends wanted to go out for drinks. So of course since Harry's only the other man, he got shoved to the side, being told that Ryan will will make up for it another night. So a simple blow job over the front seat console had to suffice Harry's hankering of having something in his mouth.

So Harry was spending his Sunday night shoved to the side and alone. He was sexually frustrated. alone, and he was too lazy to go take care of his problem in the shower. He figured he'd text Dianna, see if she was up for a movie night. He just really didn't wanna be alone tonight. Especially since he was supposed to have plans tonight, and they just had to get rained on.

**_From: Harry_ **

**_diannaaaaa. come keep me company. sunday night cuddle session/movie night. bring grease bc you still haven't returned it and i'm in the mood to watch it._ **

**_From: Dianna_ **

**_H, babe, I'm out with Chord rn. I'm sorry :(_ **

**_From: Harry_ **

**_come over after. or hell, bring him over for all i care._ **

**_From: Dianna_ **

**_we're on our way to dinner, we're like a half hr away. maybe another night harry, i'm sorry. i love youuu xxx_ **

**_From: Harry_ **

**_fine, fine. love you too. x_ **

**  
**"Why can't I have friends?" Harry grabbed a pillow from his couch and whined into it. He got himself off his couch and went to the kitchen. Pulling out a half gallon container of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and a jar of hot fudge from the fridge, he put the hot fudge in the microwave and grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer. Before leaving the room, he grabbed his hot fudge from the microwave and drug his feet back to the living room.

Plopping himself on the couch with his pity food, he grabbed the remote and flipped it to the  _Lifetime_ channel. Some movie about a teacher having a secret relationship with her student was on. Harry took the lid off the ice cream container and threw it to the side. He grabbed his jar of hot fudge and opened that up as well, dumping the small jar onto his ice cream. Placing the empty jar onto the coffee table in front of the couch, he dug his spoon into the chocolatey delight and started stuffing his face. 

"I'm so pitiful," Harry cried as he kept shoveling ice cream into his mouth. Pausing from eating, he set the tub down onto the coffee table and took off his clothes so he was just in his briefs. Adjusting himself so he sat cross-legged on a cushion, he grabbed his ice cream again and started eating some more. 

As he started eating again, he spilled some fudge on his bare-chest and it slowly started slipping down. With his free hand, he wiped it off with a finger and popped it into his mouth, sucking on his own finger, savoring the taste. Harry's thoughts drifted off to the very attractive man that had cornered him the other night. He started thinking about how if he were the one who had wiped the chocolate substance of his chest and stuck his finger into Harry's mouth. He moaned incredibly loud and shut his eyes as he started sucking harder on his own finger, imagining it was his admirer's finger, or maybe even his cock.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He opened his eyes and took his finger from his mouth, placing his ice cream onto the coffee table once again and heading to answer the door. Leaving his very visible erection to be shown to whoever the person was on the other side of the door.

Opening up his front door, he was met by his blonde-haired friend.

"Di?" Harry asked in confusion when he saw her at the front door.

"Hey, Harry, can you grab some of these bags please? I would've walked right in but I couldn't quite catch the doorknob." Dianna held out a plastic grocery bag to Harry, which he took hesitantly. Dianna walked right past him to the kitchen.

"I thought you were out with Chord?" Harry called out and followed her to the kitchen.

"I was, but I told him that you needed me because you were all alone, so we went somewhere closer. No biggie," She shrugged as she started taking things out of the bags. "Oh, and I brought back  _Grease_. It's in my purse."

"Little Lamb, you didn't have to like end your date for me." Harry shook his head. He sort of felt guilty.

"Nonsense, my love. He understood and it wasn't a big deal. He would've done the same. It's not like we can't go out again." His best friend assured him. "Besides, I can't abandon my best gay in his time of need."

"I can always count on my best straight," Harry walked behind Dianna and gave her a backwards hug. "I love you my lady Di."

"And I you, my dear. Now I'm ready to stuff my face with some junk food and cry my eyes out at some  _Lifetime_ movies I hear you have on in there," she gestured towards the living room. "I brought  _Doritos_ , cookies, other assortments of chips,  _Oreos_ , some pop, whip cream, ice cream, you name it."

"You didn't happen to bring some hot fudge did you?" 

"Of course I did, I figured you had ate it all, you always do on your nights alone." Dianna pulled out a fresh jar of  _Smucker's_ hot fudge.

"I always knew I picked you for a reason," Harry winked as he grabbed it from her and popped it in the microwave. "I've been craving this so bad."

"Alright, alright, let's get our snacks and head to the living room. You bring all of this in there and I'm gonna go run up and change." Dianna left towards Harry's room.

Harry gathered all the food and placed it on the living room's coffee table, taking care of his now melted ice cream. He got settled on the couch and grabbed a bag of pretzels and popped open his hot fudge, dipping the pretzels in it. Dianna came in and sat next to Harry, dressed in a pair of his boxer-briefs and a plain white t-shirt. Grabbing herself a package of  _Oreos_ , they started watching the movie that was on TV.

"So you wanna tell me who you were thinking of that gave you that massive boner I was greeted with, or can I already assume?" Dianna turned her attention from the movie to ask.

Harry took his pretzel out of the hot fudge, "I can't stop thinking about him, Dianna. I don't even know what his name is."

"Good Lord, Harold, you have seriously got a problem," She laughed. "Were you imagining him covered in hot fudge?"

Harry stayed silent for a minute before answering. "I dropped some hot fudge on my chest when I was eating my ice cream and I was sucking it off my finger. I sort of start imagining that it was him that wiped it off my chest and that I was sucking it of  _his_ finger." He paused and felt a blush creep on his face, "Or maybe possibly his dick," he whispered.

"Harry!" Dianna yelled out and started to hysterically laugh. "You are such a kinky little bastard. Was he really that good looking?"

" _Yes!_ " Harry answered exasperatedly. I'm telling you Di, he looked so good, and that was just in the dark. I think I might come in my pants just looking at him in the daylight."

"You're not gonna get over this until you find him, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well then, we'll make it our mission to find him so you can stop being such a horny animal all the time. 'Cause damn, Harry, you need to get laid." Dianna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"And how exactly are we gonna find him? Hell, I don't even know his name." Harry sighed as he bit into another fudge covered pretzel stick.

"We'll figure out a way, I mean he found you, we should be able to find him. Now I thought you wanted me to come over for a cuddle session? Get your ass over next to me." Dianna teased and Harry scooted over next to her, cuddling into her side as she laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otra dates were released and my stadium is in detroit on liam's birthday, hell to the yaaasss


	5. /Four/

The rest of Harry's week dragged on. Monday through Wednesday, he went to rehearsal every morning, practiced over his new routine, went to Dianna's, (or she came over to his) went home, (or watched her leave) ate, showered, went to bed. The club was open Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night. But he was showcased on Friday and Saturday night. Thursday night was for the amateurs.

So Thursday night, although he wasn't scheduled to work, he came into the club. But this time he was a customer, not a stripper. He was downright determined that he was going to find that man that stalked him all the way to his car last Saturday night.

To be quite honest, he had though about that mystery man all week. It had been bugging him that he didn't have a name to put to that face. He hadn't heard anything from Ryan about anyone requesting a private show and he was kind of disappointed.

Every night, whether it was in the shower or his bed right before he fell asleep, he thought about  _him_. He gets off imagining what his unclothed body looks like.  _Does he have tattoos? Did he have any piercings?_ Tattoos and piercings were a major turn on for Harry.

He wondered how the beautiful man got off.  _Did he have any kinks? Did he like it when you pulled his hair? Would he let Harry call him_   _ **daddy**?_

Harry would wonder how he would look when he came. How he sounded.  _Was he loud? Did he like it rough?_  Harry imagined a different scenario every night of how they would do it. In most of them, Harry was bottoming. He got off really quick when he thought of the man taking control of him. Harry would usually end his fantasies with him moaning out  _daddy_  and coming all over his hand and stomach. Sometimes he came so hard it'd reach his face.

Entering through the back of the building, he made his way up to the front seating area and found himself a seat up in the balcony area in a corner. It gave him the perfect view of the place, that way he'd be able to scope out his fantasy man.

He scanned the crowd below him, looking at every table. With everyone not quite in their seats yet, walking about, it was a bit hard to get a good look at people. Deciding to take a break, he walked over to the bar and got himself a drink.

"Strawberry margarita please," Harry said to the bartender.

He received his drink and went back to his table. Now that the show was about to begin soon, the viewers had all settled down at their tables, and Harry could concentrate now. Sipping on his alcoholic beverage, he started searching. The show had started now and some stripper called  _Hot Mama_  had come on. She looked like her name, if you were drunk and desperate. He still hadn't had luck on finding Mr. Secret Admirer and he was starting to get frustrated.

"Where is he, damn it?" Harry muttered under his breath. He had to be here tonight, he had to be. The man seemed like the type who came here every night to see him. Maybe he knew that Harry didn't dance on Thursdays? No, that would be just downright creepy if he knew Harry's schedule. 

The show was about halfway through and Harry still had no luck finding him. He had checked the restrooms countless times, he looked all around his section on the balcony, he waited by the front entrance, just in case maybe he'd be late. He had found nothing. He was really starting to think that maybe the man hadn't shown up tonight. But he went around another two times and searched every corner of this building again.

-

The show had ended and he still came up with nothing. Four strawberry margaritas later and with no hot piece of man on his arm, he was ready to go home. He was cranky, sad, upset, and horny, but he usually was. He was ready to go home and cry into his pillow, throw some things, bathe himself in hot fudge and stuff himself with chocolate ice cream. Then after that he'd probably masturbate some more with the thought of Mr. Admirer and cry because he didn't find him. 

In one last attempt to find this stupid guy that he found so attractive, he waited by the front entrance as the mob of people went by, hoping that maybe he'd see him. He picked and scanned through the line of leaving customers and as the line dwindled down, so did his last string of hope. The man wasn't here, there was no way he was. 

Harry sighed and went to leave out the back door. On his way to the back, he was stopped. Harry's heart stopped and his hopes got up sky high.  _It couldn't be, could it?_  Harry turned and mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. Harry didn't find him,  _he_ found  _Harry_. When he turned around though, he was quite disappointed. It was Ryan.

"Hey, Harry," Ryan stepped closer to him. "Why are you in?"

Harry didn't bother to cover the disappointment in his voice. "I was looking for someone. And no, it wasn't you."

Ryan sighed, "Are you still mad about the other night? Harry, baby, I'm sorry. But I had to leave, I thought you understood."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I could care less about how you left. I just didn't find the person I was looking for."

Ryan looked into Harry's eyes and ran his fingers down Harry's cheek, "You sound frustrated. Come on, let me make up for Sunday night. Let me loosen you up, you're so uptight," Ryan bent his head down and started biting on Harry's neck.

"Ryan," Harry went to push him off, but stopped.  _God,_ how he wanted to push Ryan off of him, he's not what he wanted. But he was so pissed off and desperate right now, and Ryan sucking at his neck, and now he was starting to palm him through his skinny jeans.

"My office, now. I'm  not kidding around," Ryan growled into Harry's ear as he let off of him and walked towards his office, expecting Harry to follow.

Harry's dick decided to think for him and he started following Ryan. "You're so fucking lucky I'm horny, close to drunk and desperate, you bastard." He muttered angrily under his breath as he followed Ryan into the room, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we talk about the Steal My Girl video omg I AM SO 1D AF RN. follow me on twitter /kilamzourry/ and come fangirl with meee.


	6. / Five /

He was absolutely disgusted with himself as he walked out of that office. He felt dirty, for the first time in his life. But he didn't know why. He had let Ryan take him right up against the door and he thinks he has a bruise on his right hip from the doorknob.

"See you tomorrow, Harry." Ryan called out as Harry continued down the hall, making a left towards the back door, ignoring him. The last thing he heard before he exited was the door closing.

Harry left the building, got into his car and left the hell hole that he worked at and left behind his monster of a boss.

Once he got home he took a scalding hot shower that burned his skin until it was raw, hopefully burning away all the fingerprints left by Ryan. He didn't take the time to get himself off because he already had that night. But the only reason was because as Ryan was pounding into him, the only thing that had gotten him through was thinking of that beautiful man he has never met and had become so obsessed with.

Harry dressed himself in a gray shirt and a pair of sweatpants and cocooned himself in a pile of blankets crawling into bed. He pulled his arm out of the bundle, phone in hand, and scrolled through his contacts to th person he was looking for.

"Hey, babe," Dianna answered on the second ring.

"Hi," Harry replied back, the sadness couldn't keep out of his voice.

"Harry, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, worry coating her voice.

Harry sighed before answering, "I just feel so dirty. For the first time, I'm tired of being a booty call."

"Did Ryan call you tonight?"

"No, I went in tonight and was looking for my mystery admirer. As I was about to leave, Ryan found me and ordered me into his office."

He could hear Dianna's sighs, "Harry, you need to end this. You've been feeling like such shit lately over him, he's not worth it. He has a wife, you know he's just using you. Why do you let him keep doing this, it hurts you. And when I see you, hurting, Harry, it makes me hurt."

Harry sniffled and wiped a stray tear that had fallen. "Because, Di. I'm worth something to him, just enough to where he won't sell me. I don't wanna be sold. I hope that maybe if I give him what he wants, I'll get what I want. To not be sold."

"Harry, Harry,  _Harry_ ," Dianna cried quietly. "Babe, you're not going to get sold. You don't have to keep doing this. You're the best male dancer. Ryan wouldn't give you up that easily, just for that reason. If someone did, he'd set a high price for you, one that not anybody could afford."

"And what if some rich as fuck guy comes in and happens to be able to afford Ryan's ridiculous prices?" Harry paused before continuing, "I can't take that chance. I don't wanna be sold, I don't wanna be owned, I don't wanna leave you. If I have to keep being Ryan's little butt toy, then I'll do it."

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Dianna asked, her voice breaking at the end.

"Yeah, and you're mine," Harry answered back softly.

"I love you so fucking much babe,"

"I love you too baby, more than words can say,"

"We stick together, alright? I'm here for you no matter what, Harry. And I swear to God, I will not hesitate to kill that son of a bitch if he ever harms you physically or verbally. Or anyone for that matter." Dianna said heatedly. He could feel the adrenaline through the phone.

Harry wiped away the tears that were now flowing. "I love you so  much baby girl. You mean more to me than anything, you know that? If I was straight, you'd be my girl and we'd fuck like rabbits and be so in love, going on cute little coffee dates and grow up all old and gray having twelve kids because we don't like condoms. And even at eighty years old I'd still finger your saggy old vagina and you'd still blow my wrinkly old cock." 

Dianna's glorious girly laugh traveled through the phone line, "You sure have a way with words don't you? But we'd have all those things, H. So how about this? If we aren't married or don't have a boyfriend by the age of thirty, we'll have that together. We'll get married."

The tears had stopped and Harry couldn't get the smile off his face. "That sounds like a plan. A fantastic idea. I would love to spend the rest of my life alone with you if I'm alone by thirty."

"Sounds great, my sexy  _fiance'._  We're going to have beautiful babies one day."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Our kids are going to be so fucked up,"

"Just like their parents," Dianna murmured. "You feeling better babe?"

"Yeah, I am, thank you. You make me smile Di."

"I'm glad I'm doing my job well. I'm gonna head to bed, Harry. But if you need anything, you know to call, text, or show up at my apartment. You're the only other person with a key to it. I love you, Harry."

"Okay, I will Dianna. I love you too. Sleep tight. Dream of our future." Harry smiled lazily.

"I always do. Good night, babe." Dianna cooed before she hung up.

Harry sighed and set his phone on his nightstand before turning back over, cuddling back into his ca coon of blankets. He thought about what it would be like to have kids with Dianna and he couldn't control the laughs that fell out. Their family would be such a train wreck. Their kids would be such out of control brats for sure. But he'd love every minute of it.

He really did have the bestest friend in the whole wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trying to make this moment sentimental but really, i was just laughing the whole time i was writing. especially when harry was describing their future. good lord, i need help. again, sorry the chapters are so short, i just keep writing until i feel the chapter needs to end.


	7. / Six /

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like shit. His nose was stuffed up from crying and his eyes were crusted with eye gunk from a mixture of sleep and tears. His throat burned and he had a slight headache that would only get worse if he didn't take care of it now.

He got himself out of his warm bed and sluggishly got himself to the bathroom to wash his face and get rid of his headache. He brushed his teeth to get rid of the dry, sticky feeling in his mouth and gargled with  _Listerine_ for that clean, minty feeling. While he was in the bathroom he figured he might as well shower now to get that out of the way.

Making his way out of the bathroom, he stopped by his room to put on a clean pair of boxers and got all of his dirty clothes from the floor. He decided he really needed to do his laundry. 

After getting a load in the washer, he went to his kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. Eating at his kitchen table the he barely used, he finished, setting his dishes in the sink. He then started getting those out of the way, moving to get his cleaning supplies, beginning to wipe off his counters.

Finishing the kitchen, he made it to the living room, dusting and cleaning the coffee table, TV, etc. Moving from room to room, he had cleaned his own bedroom, cleaning out the closet, rearranging his bed and room furniture. He made it to the bathroom, bleaching and wiping down every surface. Then he went through his condo one last time, vacuuming the carpet and mopping the floors. 

By the time he was done spending the day cleaning, it was seven o'clock. He had to be to work by nine, the club opened at ten. So he made himself some spaghetti for dinner and ate once again at his dinner table that was all nicely cleaned.

He lounged around for a few minutes before going back to his laundry room and piling his clothes into the basket, bringing it with him to his bedroom. Folding and putting away his clothes, he then put away the towels and wash rags into the bathroom.

He got himself dressed in a blue button down and some black skinny jeans, picking out a long black scarf to pull the outfit together. Packing his bag, he grabbed his phone off his nightstand and headed to his living room, sitting down idly on the couch. Staring blankly on the blank screen of the television, he sighed to himself. His thoughts drifted to Mr. What's His Name and how he still hadn't found him. He was getting annoyed at coming up with so many different nicknames because he didn't know his real name. He hoped to God that he'd be at the club tonight. He couldn't get his mind off of him and quite frankly, it was making him mad. He didn't get hung up over guys, guys got hung up over  _him_.

He still had a half hour before he had to leave, but he figured he could head in a little early. He was sick of sitting around.

He sent a text to Dianna telling her he was on his way and he'd see her soon. He put on his raggedy old brown boots that he was unhealthily attached to and grabbed his keys from the bowl on the rectangular table by the front door. Before leaving, he grabbed his hat, which Dianna referred to as  _'the ridiculous and dorky looking fedora thing that was an embarrassment to nature'_  off the coat rack. He exited the house, locking the door behind him.

-

Harry had made it to his dressing room without any interruption and locked himself in there. He still had some time to spare before he had to begin getting ready. So he laid down on the comfortable white plush couch that he absolutely loved. It was his favorite part of the room. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, letting relaxation hit him. Damn, he was exhausted. His moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Harry groaned, "Who is it?"

Nobody answered, they just knocked again.

"Hello, who is it?" Harry asked once more, annoyance seeping into his voice.

No answer, just a knock.

Harry was pissed off now. Getting up from the couch, he stomped to the door, undoing the lock in a haste.

"Who the fuck is it?" Harry grumbled out as he flung the door open, only to about pass out right where he stood and regret every word that just came out of his mouth.

"Holy shit, hi," Harry breathed out. He was in shock at who was the door.  _No fucking way._  It was  _him_.

"Hi,"  _he_ replied back in a rich, deep and smooth voice. It send shivers down his spine. "Would you let me in?"

Harry had lost his words to speak so he just nodded his head, moving out of his way so he could enter.

"You," he had managed to choke out, coughing to clear his throat. "It's you. The man at my car."

The dark-haired man let out a chuckle as he turned around to look at Harry. "My name is Zayn. But yes I am that man."

 _Zayn_. Oh, Zayn. He looked absolutely drool-worthy. In a white t-shirt and leather biker jacket. He had on tight black jeans and combat boots. He had a silver necklace dangling from his neck. He had scruff covering his face, which was growing into a heavier beard. When he told Dianna that he'd come in his pants if he saw this man in daylight, he wasn't kidding. He was getting turned on just  _looking at him._  "Zayn," he moaned out in a small whisper.

Zayn had made a move and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs, one on top of the other, staring over at Harry. He felt warm.  _Too_ warm.

"What, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice found.

"Well, you see Harry," Zayn paused, his gaze not leaving him. "I'm here for my private show."

Harry felt his heart stop and all the blood drain from his face. He swore he stopped breathing.  _How_ did he breathe?

"Private ..." Harry gulped some air into his malfunctioned lungs, "Show?"

"Yes. I was hoping we could do it before the show. You're here a bit early and you're not on for at least another hour and a half. I don't have any interest in those other dancers anyway." Zayn answered nonchalantly.

"Well, the private show rooms are on the other side ..."

"I'm aware," Zayn cut off his mindless stutter, "But I wanted to have it in here." Zayn trailed his left hand fingers on the seat cushion. "Right on this couch."

All of his fantasies were coming true. Although he never thought about doing anything in his room, it made him excited. And he was more than up for it. Why not make this fantasy a reality?

"Alright then," Harry agreed, gaining his confidence back. "A private show it is then."

Zayn smiled as Harry walked over to his closet to look for something worthy enough to wear for Zayn. As he started looking through his outfits, Zayn stopped him.

"No, no, no," he murmured into Harry's ear, coming up behind him, setting his hands on his shoulder's his hot breath hitting Harry's neck. "I want you to undress for me, no outfits."

A smirk was grown on his face as he backed up, Zayn backing up as well, and shut the closet door. "Okay then, no costume. Customer's request."

Harry grabbed Zayn by the arm and placed him in front of the couch. "Sit." he ordered.

Zayn obliged, a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. Sitting down, eyes on Harry he spoke, "I don't usually take orders from other people. But with you, I can't say I don't mind it."

Harry walked over and put his hands on both sides Zayn, whispering into his ear, "You might wanna get rid of that jacket. I don't think we'll need it.

Zayn scooted up from the back of the couch and Harry slowly took off the jacket, throwing it to the side. "That's better."

Zayn leaned back into the couch, crossing his legs again, his arms across the back of the couch, watching Harry intently.

Still having his scarf on, Harry made a show of it. He slowly pulled the scarf from his neck and swayed his hips as he walked on over to Mr. Sex - On - Legs. Eyes never leaving his and scarf still in hand, he knocked Zayn's leg down and got on top of the man, straddling him.

"Looks like you've been a bad boy," Harry whispered seductively as he grabbed both of Zayn's hands and tied them up with his scarf. "There we go. No touching."

Harry slid off from Zayn's leg, standing in front of him, fingers on the buttons of his shirt. He could see Zayn sitting impatiently, struggling to keep still. He had a hungering look in his eye and it only fueled Harry's game more.

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly and as he undid the last button, he arched his shoulders back, letting the shirt fall to the floor. His lightly tanned chest full of tattoos and arms scattered with artwork fully exposed.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," Zayn murmured in awe.

"Eh, eh, eh," Harry shook his head, picking up his discarded shirt from the floor. Walking back over to Zayn, he twisted and tightened it into a rope-like shape. Bending over him, he wrapped the shirt over Zayn's mouth, tying it tight.

"No speaking either." Harry winked. He couldn't help but want to run his fingers through the man's hair, so he did. He closed his eyes and gave a tug, hearing a muffled whimper from Zayn, and Harry let out a quiet moan. Moving back to his previous position, he started on his jeans. 

Seeing Zayn struggle against the mouth restraint, he let out a laugh, "I've always had a bondage kink," He unzipped his zipper.

Turning to give Zayn a side view of his body, he agonizingly slowly started pushing down his pants. He crouched down as the pants came down, once past his knees, he laid back on the floor, kicking one leg up sliding the pant leg down, doing the same with the other leg.

As he stood back up only in just his boxer-briefs, he couldn't help but wish he'd gone commando today. He walked over to Zayn, biting his lip and straddled him again.

"Your hands getting a little itchy to move?" He teased as he untied the scarf.

Once Zayn's hands were free, before Harry had time to do anything, Zayn's hands had already undone his mouth restraint and had Harry's hands gripped by his.

"Oh, baby, you think it was fun to tie me? You enjoy being in charge? Zayn growled at Harry, a hint of amusement hidden in his voice. Zayn moved and grabbed Harry by his waist, pinning him down on the couch underneath him. "Don't get too used to it. It's my turn now." Zayn roughly attached his lips to Harry's neck, sucking hard. Luckily for him, Harry liked it rough.

Zayn detached himself from Harry, tearing his jacket off and then took his mouth in a kiss. Harry let out a vocal moan and Zayn took charge once again, grinding his hips against Harry's for friction. 

By now Harry was so hard, he felt that his dick was literally going to crack under anymore pressure. They kept making out, Zayn's hands all over Harry's inked skin. Harry fumbled to find the hem of Zayn's shirt.

Zayn pulled away from kissing, "No," He slapped one of Harry's hands. " _You_  don't get too touch."

Harry smiled, "Your dominance is such a turn on."

Zayn moved one hand down to Harry's crotch and started to palm him.

"Oh dear fucking  _GAH_ ,"  Harry cried out, incapable of coherent thoughts. "Touch me, fucking touch me. I've dreamed of this."

Zayn continued to palm him staring straight into his eyes, "You've dreamed of this, huh? How'd you dream of it?"

Harry's breaths were short and erratic, "You touching me. Fingering me. Fucking me."

"How'd I do all that?" Zayn asked, his breaths getting short and choppy.

"Every fucking which way, just touch me!" Harry was getting breathless and impatient.

"You gave me a show," Zayn traced on Harry's skin where the underwear band began, "How about I give you a payment for it?" He slid down until he was face to face with Harry's lower body and began to drag Harry's underwear off.

"Thank you Jesus, thank you Jesus," Harry repeated over and over as he watched Zayn's actions.

"Up," Zayn ordered and Harry arched his back so his butt was off the couch. Zayn slid off the piece of clothing and watched in amazement as Harry's hard and ready cock slapped up against his stomach, splattering pre-cum.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been dreaming of this as well," Zayn confided as he grabbed Harry and took him into his mouth.

Harry's eyes grew in size and his jaw went slack, no sound coming out. As Zayn kept sucking, he was already on edge,  _oh he was so close_. Harry could hear the obscene slurping sound between him and Zayn's mouth. He threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut and he managed to choke out, "I'm gonna fucking explode."

Zayn took his hands and scrambled with his own jeans, mouth still on Harry's dick and pulled out his own. He started rubbing his own length to relieve some of the pressure.

Harry felt all the muscles clench inside him and he knew he was about to release. "Zay-" he was unable to finish as he shot into Zayn's mouth.

Zayn kept Harry's load of semen in his mouth, swallowing a little at a time. He kept tugging at himself, feeling that he was going to orgasm any second.

The sight of Zayn jerking off in front of him,  _because_ _of him_ , was enough to make Harry come again.

"Shit," Zayn mumbled out as he himself came, all of him landing all over Harry and splatters on the couch.

Harry was staring at Zayn in shock, still trying to gain his breath and trying to wrap his head around the fact that this wasn't a dream. Zayn was on his knees staring at Harry with an arrogant smirk on his face.  _Bastard._

Their moment was interrupted by a pounding at the door. "Ten minutes to showtime."

"Damn it," Harry swore under his breath, beginning to get up from his position. As he got up, he felt something slide down his stomach.  _Zayn's cum_. 

"I should probably let you get ready," Zayn stood up and tucked himself back into his jeans, re zipping them. He straightened up his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah, I should probably get ready." Harry started walking towards the bathroom. He stopped before turning around, "You're still gonna be out there right?"

Zayn grabbed his jacket off the floor, putting it back on. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He winked heading towards the door. Before he stepped out he turned back to Harry. "Oh how I'd love to take you home." and he walked out, leaving Harry once again alone.

Harry still stood there, dumbfounded. He looked down at himself, still covered in Zayn's fucking semen and he was really tempted to preserve it in a jar because damn that man is really fucking attractive and it may be the only thing that will remind him what just happened, really happened. That was better than any dream he could've possibly had. Entering the bathroom, he came to a revelation.

Dreams really do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the smut is a bit rushed, i can write it, i just get really impatient and just wanna get to the part where they orgasm. whoops.


	8. / Seven /

Harry was getting himself cleaned up as Dianna came into his room already dressed in her costume for the show and stood at his doorway. 

"Uh, Harry, who was the gorgeous as hell person that just walked out of your room? And why is your hair all crazy and what are you wiping off your bo-" Dianna stopped what she was saying. "Oh." 

Harry couldn't help but let a huge grin appear on his face.

"Oh my god, Harry! Was that him? Jesus Christ Harry, you found him?!" 

"Yes, well he sorta found me." 

"Harry tell me everything, holy shit he was  _gorgeous_. You were right, I just walked past him and damn, I think my underwear is a tad moist. Oh my, what did you do? Is that what I think it is that you're wiping off yourself?" Dianna took a breather as she sat down on the couch.

"It's a mixture of mine and his I believe..."

"Harold! I can not believe you!" Dianna's laugh rang through the room. "So what happened?"

A blush heated Harry's face as he quickly shuffled to his closet still in all his glory and picked through his closet of clothes, pulling out a pair of plain red bottoms and rushing to slip them on. "Uh, well, I just simply gave him a little show. Then he uh, he gave me a favor and got himself off while favoring me." 

"Given your naked state, I can only imagine what went on. Holy shit, Harry. Holy shit. I gotta get me some of that,  _please_ share with me!" 

Harry emerged from the bathroom, looking into the mirror and applying a few last minute touches on his makeup. "Uh, excuse me, but I thought you were testing the waters with Chord and you couldn't open your legs for anyone else?"

"What Chord doesn't know won't hurt him..."

"Dianna Elise Agron! You dirty slut! No, I will not be sharing. Mostly because he's not mine to share, but I'm still ordering you, hands off."

"You always were quite selfish." She winked as she got up from her seat and walked towards the door. "Once we're done tonight, you're giving me every single detail."

"Gross, you kinky perv, you'd probably get off to the details." Harry scoffed.

"You know it!" Dianna called out as she left.

Harry looked himself over in the mirror and grabbed a small container of glitter, tossing some on himself. He then quickly rushed out of his dressing room, making his way backstage.

-

As he waited for his time to come on after Dianna came off, he was shaking in his skin. He was so  _nervous_. After what had just went down with Zayn in his dressing room and now he had to go on stage and perform in front of him again. The last time he gave him a show it ended up with him on his back and Zayn at his bottom half. He wanted to keel over dead right then and there because just the thought of that happening again was just too much for him to handle. He really wouldn't mind being taken right then and there in front of everyone by Zayn.

As he peeked through the curtains he saw him sitting right dead center front row and Harry's nerves started kicking in again. He didn't know if he was nervous because he had to perform in front of Zayn and he wanted to put on a good show, or if it was because he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself from jumping Zayn's bones. As he kept staring, Zayn spotted him from behind the curtain. Taking his attention from the show, not that it looked like he was paying much attention to Dianna anyway, he gave Harry a wink and smirked at him before looking back. 

"Harry! You're about on, get ready to go out." Someone called after him so he took himself back from the curtains and ran to the main area and stood by the stairs that lead to the stage. He saw Dianna run down from the other side and he gave her a quick thumbs up when she looked over and she gave him one in return. 

He felt his hands become clammy as the announcer started with his introduction and he started walking up the stairs. Once he heard the crowds cheers, he stepped out from the side stage covered by the curtains and stepped on, exposing himself to the whole venue. The first thing he saw was Zayn looking right at him. Zayn's intense gaze was sending heat waves through Harry's body and he felt shivers going up his spine. 

The music started and Harry started moving his body to the beat as he started walking down the catwalk. On the sides of the stage, people were waving bills in the air of one's, twenties, fifties, even a few hundreds. So he walked over to the sides, letting people shove dollar bills down his pants, feeling lingering touches from horny perverts trying to get a little cock feel. As he went back to the middle, he started dancing, playing a few hip thrusts at some of the ladies. 

His main aim was Zayn, waiting at the end of the stage for him. He could still see Zayn's figure through all the stage lights and the darkness of the building. As he moved his hips, his eyes never left Zayn. To give Zayn a little something, he slid his hands down his torso and just ran over his crotch. He could see Zayn mock his motions, except his hands strayed and held onto his clothed crotch, gaze still stuck on Harry. Harry felt his breath hitch and he felt his cock start to grow inside his pants and he felt a fire ignite deep inside him. 

Harry couldn't stop himself as he swayed his hips to the end of the stage, jumping right off and walking straight to Zayn. Forgetting the crowd and all the sounds, he sat right on Zayn's lap and started moving his hips against Zayn. As he started rocking, he felt Zayn grow against himself and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. His breaths became short and erratic until Zayn broke him out of his blissful moment, "Open your eyes." He ordered.

Harry obeyed and then remembered where he was and that he was in the middle of a performance. His dick still ached in his pants but he unwillingly and quickly, got up off of him, noticing Zayn's grip on his wrists not wanting to let go. But he reluctantly did, and Harry stole a last glance at him as he jumped back on stage and continued. He continued his routine, palming himself as to act like it was part of the routine, but really he was subtly trying to relieve himself. But the whole time he was dancing, Zayn's gaze never broke from him and Harry's broke away from him a few times to interact with the crowd. But tonight, Harry put extra effort and sex into his performance, just for Zayn.

-

"Holy shit, Harry!" was the first thing he heard from Dianna as he appeared off stage. 

"What?" Harry asked nonchalantly, continuing through the back heading towards the hall to his room, Dianna following next to him.

"You gave him a lap dance. A full blown out lap dance in front of the whole audience and I'd be lying if I said that wasn't incredibly hot."

"It wasn't really part of the plan," Harry confessed sheepishly as he opened his door and they walked in.

"The crowd was loving it, I don't think they've ever been so loud. You sure know how to set them off, H." Dianna took her seat on the couch. 

"I don't even know what came over me. He just kept looking at me and I felt so warm and turned on and like I couldn't stop my feet once they started walking. He's so intoxicating, oh my god." Harry gushed as he fixed himself up in the mirror. He wanted to look presentable just in case he had a little visitor come by.

"Harry, you look fine. I think he could honestly care less how you look at the moment. He'd take you any way."

"Shut up," Harry pouted as he sat down in his stool. "Maybe I just wanna fix myself up just because."

"Just because there's a possibility that Mr. Sex On Legs will stop by and finish what you started out there," she teased. 

"You're just jealous because you wish it was you."

"Touche'."

Harry laughed at his best friend and picked up his room, tossing his normal clothes, shoes and phone into his bag and tossing it to the side. He then went over and sat down next to Dianna. 

"I really hope he comes by," Harry spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I'm sure he will babe. The crowds after are hectic, give him a minute to get back here. Although I have no clue how he got back here in the first place."

Harry never thought about how he had gotten back here in the first place. Come to think of it, he didn't know how Zayn had known his name in the first place either. The dancer's names weren't ever released to the audience for safety purposes. He opened his mouth to say something, but he figured he'd keep that to himself and ask Zayn later. As attractive as Zayn was and as much as he wanted him, he was a bit creeped out about that part. 

"I don't know. Must have some real sneaky skills," Harry mumbled. "But it's been almost fifteen minutes. What if he doesn't come by?"

"Just chill. Maybe he had to go home for something. I mean there will always be next show. You'll see him again Harry, just breathe."

"You're right. I'm becoming some obsessive creep and I just figured out his name today."

"Honey, you've became an obsessive creep over him since that first night he approached you."

"Touche'," Harry hummed in response. 

"I'd ask you if you wanted to come over tonight, but I seem to be replaced for the night," Dianna wiped a fake tear from her cheek.

"Dianna, shut up. You know I love you. But my body aches for him and I just, I just wanna see him again." Harry sighed.

"I understand Harry, I know," Dianna assured him, "I'm just messing with you."

Breaking their moment, there was a knock at the door. Harry's heart rate picked up. "Maybe that's him Di! He knocked on the door last time. Quick, hide in the closet or something! Use a scarf or something to wrap over your ears, in case things get too loud for you." Harry quickly got up to go answer the door.

"I'm not being thrown into your closet, Harry, I'll just leave..." Dianna muttered as she laughed at her crazy friend.

Harry paused and took a deep breath before he opened the door to reveal the handsome man he's been waiting for. His heart dropped as soon as he realized, it wasn't Zayn. It was one of the security guards.

"Ryan would like to speak to you." The man said to Harry in a gruff tone.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well I don't want to speak to him right now. I'll see him later."

"I'd suggest you speak to him now, his orders." The guard said in a more serious tone.

He looked back at Dianna sadly, "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Harry," Dianna looked back at him with equally sad eyes, "Don't  do this to yourself."

He shook his head at his best friend and walked out the door, shutting it behind him, following the man down the hall.

-

Harry's blood was boiling as he stepped up to the office door and knocked on it. How he hated Ryan for having such power over him. 

"He better make this quick," Harry mumbled.

"Come in," he heard Ryan call.

He opened the door and entered, not caring in the slightest as he slammed the door shut. "Let's get this done and over with, Ryan."

Ryan let out a light chuckle, "This isn't what you're here for, Harry."

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Then what exactly  _am_ I here for? I'm lost."

Ryan hesitated before answering and looked up at Harry with a serious face. "You've been sold."

And at that moment, Harry's world had stopped.

"What?" Harry choked out. 

"You''re sold."

"No," Harry protested, "You can't do that."  
  


"I'm afraid so, Harry." Ryan said casually.

"No!" Harry shouted furiously. "I can't be sold! You wouldn't let that happen! I'm yours to fuck with! You said you wouldn't sell me, that's why I've been doing all this, being your little sex toy, is to avoid me being given away!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I really am. But business calls. I have to do what I have to do."

"You arrogant asshole! I thought we had something! Who are you going to call for a quick shag? You're not going to have anyone!" Harry seethed. "I thought you cared for me!

"Look, Harry, the man who bought he saw you dance and wanted you! He threatened to expose the company if he didn't get what he wanted. He was going to out me and I could be arrested. I'm not going to jail Harry, not for anyone!" Ryan broke his calm and collected mind. "I tried Harry, I tried out pricing him, I tried everything I could to keep you. But he threw out a million dollars and I had to take that. This place is everything I have, I can't just lose it."

Harry stayed silent and glared at the man before him. The man he gave everything too and he just threw him to the dogs. 

"'I'll tell Dianna, what happened. So she isn't lost and worrying."

"Thanks," Harry replied icily. 

"There's a car waiting for you outside. You'll be escorted out." Ryan told him, sincerity laced within his voice.

As on cue, two very broad men came in behind him, grabbing his arms both one each side. Harry didn't bother to put up a fight, he just let the men lead him out. 

I'm so sorry, Harry," he heard Ryan call out behind him, but he didn't look back. He looked forward as the men walked him out. 

They walked through the dressing room hallway and he saw Dianna leave his room ahead of him. She started walking towards them and as she saw them approach he saw her face fall and heard her starting to shout.

"Harry! Harry!" She ran towards them but the two men wouldn't let him stop. "Let go of him!" She cried out as she stepped in front, walking backwards and trying to get Harry loose at the same time. "Harry, what's going on?!"

Harry looked at her with sad eyes and he felt the tears on his cheeks, "I've been sold." 

Dianna stopped walking and stepped out of the way and Harry was still continuing down the hallway. 

"Harry! No! Stop! Don't take him!' Dianna cried as he could her her footsteps running from behind him. 

Harry and the two men had reached the end and were now walking out of the door with Dianna still hysterical and hot on their heels. 

A sleek black limousine was waiting at the sidewalk for them with a man and the door already opened and Harry was being guided into the vehicle. Dianna had just ran out of the door and still screaming, "Harry! You can't fucking take him!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore and he broke out of the men's grasp as they had just set him in the seat and tried to run back out, "Dianna!" He cried as he stepped out of the car ducking under one of the man's attempts to grab him. 

"You can't take my best friend!" Dianna screamed and he could see the mascara running down her face.

"Dianna, babe!" Harry cried even louder as he saw her being grabbed by the other man he was guided out by and folded into a tight grip.

Harry was then grabbed and pulled back into the vehicle, being shoved to the other side of the back seat, not having enough time to get back to the door before it was shut and locked in his face. He could see through the window Dianna being drug back into the building, still putting up a fight and he could still hear the cries of his name coming from her mouth.

"Baby girl," he sobbed as his face was pressed up against the window, his tears leaving smudge marks. 

He felt like his whole world had collided as he watched the limo speed out of the parking lot and as he last saw his best friend and the building, he just felt like the life just went out of him. He took his head off the window and laid his head into his hands, letting out broken sobs of dispair. He cried so hard he was heaving and his chest hurt and his throat was dry and on fire. 

He didn't know how long he cried, he didn't know when he stopped, But now he was laying down on the spacious seat and looking at the car ceiling. He kept thinking of Dianna, how he was taken away from her all in the blink of an eye. Dianna was his best friend, she was his whole world. She was all he had. He was all she had also had. They were both broken and together they were one piece. Now once again, he was just another broken single piece and he was lost with nothing. All because Ryan wouldn't put up a damn fight.

And Zayn.  _Zayn_. He had just found him. Now he'd never see him again before something could happen and that made his heart sink even more. He finally found someone he had interest in, someone who his body literally ached for and it was over before it could even start. 

All the thinking made him return back to his crying state and the more he thought, the harder he cried. Eventually his sobs turned into small whimpers and he cried himself to sleep.

-

 He didn't know where he was. He didn't remember how he got here. All he knew, or came to the conclusion, was that he's far away from home.

He moved around on the large bed that he had woken up on, feeling the soft silk of the sheets underneath him. The room was dark, besides the light from outside coming in from the windows. The curtains block and absorb most of the light, making it very hard to see anything.  _Where was he?_

He knows that he's been given away. Or what they called it at the club, being sold. He just didn't know to who. All he remembered was that once he was done after his shift last night, at least he thinks it was last night, Ryan had pulled him into his office and told him that a customer had seen him dance and that he took interest and had bought him. That was the simple conversation and the next thing he remembers he was being guided out of Ryan's office and out of the club, being lead to a sleek black limousine. He also remembered falling asleep in the backseat during the car ride.

Noticing that he was still dressed in his skimpy 'work uniform' of a pair of short red shorts that barely covered his ass and he was still covered in glitter, he decided he needed to look for a bathroom to clean himself. He still smelled like sweat, smoke and just plain body odor. He was in desperate need for a shower.

As he went to climb out of the gigantic king-sized bed, he heard the unlocking of the door to the bedroom he was in. Once the door was opened, a person entered the room. The person shut the door behind them and walked across the room, passing the bed, all the way to the large single window on the wall. They opened the curtains just enough to shine some outside light into the room to where you could see surroundings. He couldn't quite see the person's -who he could now tell was a man- face. The window was on the wall to his location on the bed's left, giving him a bad angle of view to the man's front.

He was hesitant to say anything, not knowing if he did if there'd be any consequences.

The man finally broke the silence in the room, still looking out of the window.

"Hello, Harry. Welcome to your new home. You can refer to me as  _master_  or  _sir_  for the time being."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart broke for Harry and Dianna :/


	9. / Eight /

"No fucking way," Harry gasped out as the man before him turned around to face him.

"You sound a little surprised," Zayn answered with a hint of worry as he still stood by the window.

"Surprised?" Harry let out a laugh, "I'm more than fucking surprised!"

"I'm confused then, Harry. I expected a bit more of a positive reaction from you."

"You know, first off, how the hell do you know my name? And second, I don't care who the hell you are. You bought me!" Harry was fuming. The wound of being bought and taken from everything he had known was still fresh, and he was on a roll.

"Harry, I would appreciate it if you would stop yelling so loud, it's quite unnecessary. I know your name because I have my ways which will not be shared at the moment. Second, I wanted you Harry and I tend to get what I want." Zayn answered casually.

"I'll stop yelling when I want to, so don't tell me what to do! You bought me you fucking bastard! We aren't children and I am not a toy. You sound like a damn five year old with your 'I get what I want' charade and quite frankly, it's annoying." Harry began attempting to crawl off the ginormous bed.

"You better do as I say, Harry before my patience runs thin and we don't want that trust me. I understand you are mad but we can talk this out in a civil matter like men in our inside voices."

"Ha! Men? You could've fooled me. What are you going to do, huh? Spank me like a bad little boy because I won't listen to my  _master_? Which there's no way in hell I am calling you my fucking master or sir because once again, we're not children!"

"If you don't listen to me as I say then I will not hesitate to take you across my knee if I need to." Zayn said in nothing but seriousness.

As Harry had finally reached the ground and stood facing Zayn, his eyes widened and his throat went dry at his words.

"You'd ... spank me?" Harry asked very quietly.

"Yes, if I feel the need to." Zayn answered honestly.

"You sick bastard!" Harry started yelling again. "A fucking psycho bought me, how  _fucking fantastic_!"

"Will you please calm your voice?" Zayn asked calmly, but the strain in his voice made it clear that he was getting fed up. "Now Harry, I thought we had something. I thought you'd be happy that I had been the one to buy you." He walked over to the bed opposite side of Harry.

"You don't understand! I didn't want to be bought!" Harry felt the tears building up. "I did things to avoid being bought and right now I'm learning that no matter how hard I tried, it didn't work. I was taken from everything I know, everything I've only known. And I'm not a toy, an animal, I am a human being who has feelings and shouldn't be treated like someone's pet."

"I'm sorry -" Zayn began to speak.

"No, I'm not finished yet." Harry cut him off, sitting back down on the bed. "And as for us, I barely even know you. Yes, we did have something, but that's when we start seeing each other and build up on that. It's called a relationship, something I've never been in before because I don't do the whole commitment thing, I believe in living life with nothing tying you down. But for you, I was willing to give up my morals or whatever shit and maybe try it out with you. But then you had to pull this little stunt and quite frankly, I really don't want shit to do with you at the moment."

Zayn stood quiet for a moment before speaking, "I'll give you a moment by yourself. All of your belongings from your dressing room have all been placed in your closet," Zayn gestured towards the two big wooden doors on the wall across the room. "Movers are working right now to move all of your house into the basement. We can go through those things later."

"You're moving all my sh-," Harry stopped himself. "Never mind. Just leave me be."

"Just press the button and speak through the intercom system by your headboard when you're ready to eat or just come out. The house keeper Julia or I will come get you to show where to go." Zayn smiled slightly at Harry has he left his stand by the bed and walked out of the room silently.

Leaving Harry all alone with his thoughts, he became angry once more. Letting himself fall back into the pillows and flipping himself over to lay on his stomach, he buried his face into the pillows and let out screams and sobs of agony. Right now would be about the time where he'd call Dianna - if she wasn't already with him - and she'd come over and they'd lay in his bed together and she'd soothe him and probably rub his back and hold him until he stopped crying for whatever reason he was.

But he didn't have Dianna now, he was all alone, left to cry by himself and no one to hold him and tell him it was going to be alright. Because now he looked at it as nothing was alright anymore, and nothing would ever be now. So as he did before in the car, he lay and he cried himself to sleep.

~

When he had woken up, he felt like a fire was burning in his throat. His eyes were sore and his head hurt very badly. There was faint light coming through the windows and just the small amount of light was hurting his eyes worse. Lifting his face off the damp from tears and crusted from dry snot pillow he pushed himself off of his stomach to his knees, stretching out his stiff muscles. He really needed to shower now since he hadn't gotten to before. So he clambered off the bed that was still obnoxiously big and walked over to the room across from the bed that he was assuming was the bathroom.

As he slid open the sliding piece of glass used as a door - he had never seen someone have a sliding glass door for a bathroom - he stepped into the bathroom and stood in awe. The room was very vast with white stone tiles covering the floor. The walls were mirrors and everywhere he looked he saw himself, which he found incredibly creepy. As he walked down the small corridor to the main part of the bathroom he saw to his right a large shower that looked like it could fit an orgy party of twelve. Of course that was encased in lightly frosted glass walls and door. To his far left was a gigantic Jacuzzi that could probably fit another twelve. In front of him was a marble counter that fit three sinks on it with stainless steel faucets. This bathroom was ridiculously over the top.

Harry started by using the toilet, which was on the far side of the sink. To his surprise, it was just a simple white toilet. Finishing his business, he flushed and went to wash his hands in the sink. Of course the soap was over expensive and smelled like lilacs. And of course the faucet was fucking motioned censored. He thought they only had these in the Wal-Mart bathrooms? The towels he dried his hands on literally felt like a plush, fluffy white puppy that had just been groomed.

"Ridiculous," Harry complained to himself as he walked to the orgy shower and stripped himself of his red bottoms. Opening up the door he stepped into the shower and tried to figure out how to turn the damn thing on. Where the shower head was, the wall was a regular white tiled wall with little jets built in.

"Fantastic," Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to turn the knobs and hoped that the jets didn't splash on. After turning the knobs back and forth a few times, he finally got just the shower head to turn on and warm water splash over him.

On the shelves in the corner next to the shower head, there were about fifty billion different shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and shaving creams all aligned together.

"Have I mentioned this is ridiculous?" He asked himself as he had some expensive designer shampoo that he had never ever heard of in his life. It smelled like rich people. Crisp, stiff, and clean.

Once he had gotten all the glitter and smell off of him, he barely figured out how to shut it off and he stepped out, naked and dripping water onto the floor because had not a clue where the towels were. Walking back to the corridor that lead to the door he remembered seeing a curtain as he walked by. Opening the curtain, he had found the towels. He picked one out and wrapped it around his waist, not bothering to pick up his clothes by the shower and went back into the room. He felt like he was walking around with a puppy wrapped around him.

He walked to the closet that Zayn had mentioned and opened up the two doors.  _Of course_ , it would be a massive walk-in closet. On one side was a long rod to hang clothes, on the other side was shelves for shoes and down at the end of the closet was a huge dresser. A few pair of skinny jeans, button-downs, a tshirt, and a pair of sweatpants from his dressing room closet were hanging up and were followed by all of his costumes. His brown boots were on the shelves and the rest of his shoes from his room for his costumes were aligned. Grabbing the tshirt and sweatpants off the rack, he exited the closet to get changed. He didn't know where his underwear would be so he just slipped on his pants going commando. He threw the towel back into the bathroom by his discarded dirty clothes and went back to the bedroom.

Feeling refreshed, he felt his stomach start to make noises and he tried to remember the last time he had eaten, coming up with yesterday at dinner before he left for work. Padding over to the intercom Zayn had shown him, he pressed the speak button and went to say something, but he didn't know what.

"Uh, hello?" Harry pressed the button again and tried speaking again.

" _Yes, Harry?"_ Zayn replied back to him almost immediately.

Harry let out a grumble. He really wasn't in the mood for Zayn because he knew he'd start yelling again.

"I'm hungry," Harry spoke back into the speaker.

_"I'll send Julia up and she'll lead you back down to the kitchen. She's been working on dinner. I'll meet you in there."_

"Kay," Harry replied back and sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for whoever Julia was.

A little while later he heard a soft knock at the door. So he got up to go answer the door to be met by an older blonde haired lady who was just a bit shorter than him.

"Hello, I'm Julia, the housekeeper. Mr. Malik has sent me to come bring you down to the kitchen." Julia smiled at him warmly.

"Okay then, uh thank you." Harry couldn't help but smile back at her. She was very nice and he'd feel bad if he acted like a dick to her. It wasn't her fault he was here and she was probably here under Zayn's orders so they were sort of in the same boat.

Julia started walking and Harry followed behind, shutting the door behind him. They walked down a long hall with black wooden doors the same as his scattered along the walls. The walls and the carpet were just white. They reached an opening at the end of the hall and once again, Harry was in awe. There was a wide open space and as he looked to the right over the balcony of the stairs, there was a window that showed the front yard, which consisted of a round about brick drive, with a fountain in the middle, and a vast open field of green. He could see mountains out in the far distance.

Ahead of them was another hall, but they made a right and walked down the wide, black marble stairs. Reaching the end of the stairs into the wide open space of the gathering place in front of the front door has Harry would call it, they turned and walked across into the kitchen.

Harry was starting to catch onto the black and white theme in the house. Black marble countertops and white cupboards. Black tiled floor and white walls. Although he couldn't help but notice the stainless steel fridge through off the whole decor, to him. Zayn was sitted at the island table, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white tshirt, his growing out hair all tossled around. He had a cup of what he assumed was coffee and he was playing on his iPhone.

As pissed off as Harry was at this man, he couldn't deny that he still had an attraction and desire for this man and right now, Zayn just looked simply  _hot_. How he looked so yummy even when he was dressed so lazily and simple was beyond him, but Zayn managed to look like a God effortlessly. He was a bit jealous if he was to be honest. When Harry's dressed in lazy attire, he really just looks tired, lazy, and homeless.

As Julia and Harry entered the kitchen, Zayn looked up from his phone and smiled at them. "Thank you, Julia for bringing him."

"No problem at all, Mr. Malik." Julia nodded at him and went over to the stove, leaving Harry to stand there alone.

"Come, Harry. Sit, please." Zayn gestured for Harry to move.

Harry unwillingly moved from his spot and went over to sit on the other side of the island. He could smell chicken baking and the aroma of butter fill his nostrils. He heard his stomach whine in response and he blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, Mr. Styles. Just need to take out the chicken from the oven and finish these green beans." Julia told Harry assuringly.

Mr. Styles. Did she really just refer to him as a Mister?

It was quiet in the kitchen for the next few minutes and as Julia fixed their plates of baked chicken, green beans, and buttered mashed potatoes. After the plates were set, Julia excused herself out of the room, leaving him and Zayn by themselves. But once the plate was set in front of him, Harry dug right in, shoveling mased potatoes into his mouth along with green beans.

"You should slow down, don't want to give yourself a stomachache." Zayn said.

"I'm starving, alright? Let me be." Harry muffled out during a mouthful of potatoes.

The two men ate their dinner in silence, Zayn looking at Harry while he ate, Harry not even making Zayn's presence known to him. As Harry finished his last bite of kitchen, he finally acknowledged Zayn.

"Your bathroom in the bedroom is ridiculously over the top and just plain out ridiculous, ya know?"

"Do you think?" Zayn asked, amused.

"Yes. Like what the hell do you need such a large shower and Jacuzzi for? My first thought was that you just throw orgy parties every weekend."

"No, not quite. I'm not exactly into things like that," Zayn chuckled.

"Couldn't fool me," Harry rolled his eyes. "And why are the walls mirrors? Do you know how creepy that is? I don't want to walk around in the bathroom when I get out of the shower all naked and see myself everywhere I look. I'm conceited and shit, but not that full of myself to where I wanna look at my nude body all the time."

"Well, I like to see myself like that. I'm comfortable with my body enough to be open like that. I don't mind it. In fact, I enjoy it." Zayn shrugged.

"Unbelievable," Harry mused. "This whole house is over the top. Why do you need such a big place? I mean it's only you. And how the hell do you afford all of this?"

"What can I say? I like nice and big things. As for your other question, I'm succesful in what I do and in return, I have money to spend and use." Zayn answered nonchalantly.

"What exactly do you do?" Harry asked.

"I think that's enough questions for now, don't you think?" Zayn said with a light smile on his face.

"In all honesty,  _no._  I have about five million questions."

"Well, we have all the time in the world to answer all those questions, now don't we?"

That hit a nerve for Harry. "Fuck you. You know what, I'm done. I'm going back to the room." Harry hopped off the stool and left the kitchen. Following the path up the stairs, he returned to the room, slamming the door behind him.

That bastard. He knew Harry was still sore about this whole thing and yet he chose to make a smart ass remark. Well, there's news for Zayn. He wasn't going to stay here. He was going to find a way out of here. He'd try sneaking out, but he figured it wouldn't be that easy. It never was in the movies. He needed a phone. He'd call for help. Call 911 and tell them he was kidnapped. That seemed easier than trying to escape. Now he just needed a phone. Speaking of phone, where was his cellphone?

Laying onto the plush, oversized bed, he laid down and started thinking. There had to be a way out of here. He wasn't going to be here held against his will. He wasn't going to stand for that.

He didn't know what is was, but he had been exhausted today and he felt like all he did since last night was sleep. He was feeling awfully tired. So before he closed his eyes, he started thinking of possible ways he could get the hell out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so proud of the boys for winning 3/3 awards at the AMA's on Sunday! :)


	10. / Nine /

It felt like Harry was sleeping on a cloud.

As Harry woke up the next morning in the bed, he couldn't help but outstretch his arms and rub them all over the sheets. They were such a soft silk and the blanket was a soft white feathered down comforter. The pillows were so soft, they seemed to mold around his head shape. The bed was covered in a black wooden bed frame with white curtains tied all four bedposts, he felt kind of like royalty. He really didn't want to get up.

He looked over at his right to the nightstand to check the time.  _11:43 A.M._  It was still so early, maybe he'd just go back to bed. Or maybe he'd watch some television. There was a nice flat screen on the wall across from him and he's never been in such luxury so he was going to eat it all up as much as he could. Now the search for the remote was to begin.

He tried the top drawer on the nightstand and it seemed to be the lucky try as he found it and pulled it out. Snuggling back up into the blankets he turned on the television and started scrolling through the channels. He finally settled on a  _Criminal Minds_  marathon. He had an undying love for one Dr. Spencer Reid, although most people would assume he'd go for Derek Morgan. He thought Morgan was a hot piece of man candy for sure, but Reid's mind just turned him on.

A few episodes into the marathon he started to feel a bit hungry and his stomach started making noises. It was a little after two in the afternoon so he had already missed lunch and he assumed dinner would be in a few hours, but he couldn't wait that long. So shutting off the TV and putting the remote back into the drawer, he got his lazy self out of the bed and sat on the side edge of it wondering what he should do. He didn't know if he should call for Zayn through the intercom or just go downstairs in the kitchen and look around.

Harry really didn't want to speak to Zayn, he was still upset by his comment last night. So he made that decision easily and went straight for downstairs. Following the same path as before, he found the kitchen with ease. There was no one in there so he figured he'd find something to make himself. Heading straight to the fridge he pulled out some lettuce, a jar of mayonnaise, and some packaged turkey lunch meat. Placing the food items on the counter, he searched the cupboards for some bread. Finding nothing, he was completely stumped as to where it could be. He noticed though that there was a small cabinet labeled with 'BREAD' by where he had set the items.

"You're about stupid, Harry," he muttered to himself as he walked back over and opened the cabinet, pulling out bread. There were literally 6 loaves of bread in there and they were all some sort of wheat. Plain wheat, pumpernickel, rye, multigrain, honey oat wheat bread, even gluten-free. Can't they just have simple white bread?

"Can't have anything just plain and simple in this house," Harry huffed as he pulled out some plain wheat and went to spread the mayonnaise on just to find out that he forgot a knife. So on a search for that, he went the easy route and looked in the dishwasher and luck was on his side today and the dishes weren't unloaded yet. Grabbing a knife, he strolled back over this his station and started his sandwich again.

As he was just putting the top piece of bread on, Julia came into the kitchen and he heard her loud gasp. He quickly turned his head and looked at her in confusion.

"Mr. Styles, why didn't you call for me? I am so sorry, I will clean that right up for you!" she quickly scurried over and and gently shoo-ed Harry out of the way, sandwich in hand.

"Julia, it's perfectly okay, it was just a sandwich." Harry assured her. Why was it such a big deal?

"No, Mr. Styles, it's my job and I'm supposed to take care of you. Sit down and enjoy your sandwich. I will make whatever you'd like for dinner tonight."

"Julia, it's fine, please don't get so worried. I didn't have a problem making a simple sandwich. Please relax and don't fret." Harry tried to explain.

"Okay Mr. Styles," she agreed warily, "but please, next time you'd like something, please tell me. I'd feel better about it."

"If it makes you feel better, I will." Harry smiled at her.

"What would you like for dinner then?" She asked as she put the sandwich ingredients back in the fridge.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe just spaghetti?" It was simple and easy enough and he felt bad if he requested some big meal.

"Spaghetti it is then," she happily agreed and headed to the dishwasher, he assumed to put the dishes away.

"Julia, would you happen to know where Zayn would be?" Harry asked before taking a bite.

"I believe Mr. Malik is in his office. I'm not sure if he'd like to be disturbed now though,"

"Okay then, that's fine. I'll just head back to my room." Harry nodded and smiled before leaving the kitchen to the stairs. But instead of going up them, he went straight past them and ended up into what he assumed the living room. It was wide and open with a long dining table to his left as he walked in and a sliding glass door to his right with windows on the side. As he walked though there was a stone fireplace and black leather couches on opposite sides of the square rug and a white bench seat in between on the end, facing the fireplace. Above the fireplace was another large flat screen.

He walked down the path between the table and the seating bench and turned left to another entryway. To his right was a dead end of just a white wall so his only option was to turn left down another hall. Black doors aligned the walls on both sides and so he opened each up just a crack to see if Zayn was in any of them. As he ate his sandwich and peeked through doors, he just found three more bedrooms and two small bathrooms, but big enough to fit a shower and a separate shower.

He had come to the end of the hall and there were two rooms left, one on each side of the hall. He was about to choose the one on the left first when he heard a voice speaking in the one on the right.

_"Yeah, the deal was sealed the other day."_

Silence for a minute.

_"I don't know, I'm gonna let it settle for a little while, then we'll see when we'll showcase. I don't want to rush in, make it uncomfortable._

Normally, Harry would be considerate and wait and knock before entering. But he really didn't care at this point so all he did was knock once before opening the door and stepping in.

"Who the fuck is there?" Zayn asked, clearly pissed off as he turned from facing the large window that showed the backyard and looked at him. Once he realized it was Harry, his face softened and so did his voice.

"Hey, I'll give you a call later. Some business just walked in." He ended the call, putting his iPhone back into his pocket. "Harry. What are you doing in here?"

Of course he would look delicious as fuck. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button down that was sloppily tucked in and half unbuttoned. He was barefoot and his hair was looking all ruffled up and hanging a little over his eyes. He could see his tattoos on his chest that were uncovered and as much as he willed it not too, his body was reacting slightly. And here Harry was, just woken up in sweatpants and a shirt still, looking like absolute trash.

He cleared his throat and teared his eyes away from Zayn. "Julia said you were in your office. So I came and looked for it. Wasn't that hard to find, really."

"Well, what brings you here?" He asked politely as he walked over to behind the once again,  _large_ office desk. Sitting down into the black leather rolling office chair, he motioned for Harry to sit across from him in one of the chairs. "Sit."

Harry was tempted to bite back and say no, but he decided not to and obeyed by sitting in a chair.

"What is it that brought you to look for me? Curiousity? Or perhaps..." A smirk grew with Zayn's lips as Harry caught on to what he was implying.

"No, I'm not here for sex or anything. I'm here because I want to leave." Harry shifted in his seat trying to position himself so that his growing erection wasn't going to be able to be visible. Harry was getting tempted to take the offer but he was here for a reason.

"Do you think I'm really going to let you just leave?"

Harry sighed, "No, not at all, but there was a part of me that was sort of fantasizing that you would."

"Well I'm glad that we discussed this." Zayn nodded his head.

"Jesus, what will it take for you to let me go? I don't want to be here, I'd be unhappy. Now we don't want that do we?"

"You've been here for what? Almost forty-eight hours? And for most of that time you've been in your room or when you see me, you just yell at me. You haven't even given it a try."

"What is there to try?" Harry was getting irritated, "You took me away from my life, what would I want to try here?"

"I want you here Harry, but you don't seem to. Now I could be nice and just let you go, but I'm a selfish person. I could let you back to your life and we could try a relationship as you call it, but I want you all to myself. That's what I bought you for." Zayn leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs.

"No, you're not selfish, you're fucking creepy. You're messed up and you need help." Harry was clenching his fists in his lap. Why couldn't this bastard just let him go?

"Harry, I've been thinking. I'm aware of how much you don't want to be here, but I want you. Very much so. Saying that, I'm willing to make you a deal."

"And what's the deal?" Harry asked impatiently.

"You stay with me for a trial run. Six months. If in that time you don't want to be here and you want to leave, I'll let you go."

"Six months? What about like three?"

"I think I'm being generous with my offer; it's staying at six. I think that's reasonable, don't you?" Zayn asked with a firm voice.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"But in this time, I want you to be open. Make an effort. Sitting in your room all day isn't going to cut it. I want us to get to know each other. We'll go out together, I'll take you on dates, I'll treat you like a king. Anything you desire, it's yours. That way if you do decide to stay, you'll know exactly what it will be like." Zayn started stroking at his growing beard.

Harry sat and pondered for a minute. He really didn't have a choice. Either he made his stay here either six months or the rest of his life.

"Fine. Six months. I'll try." Harry gave in. "But I'm not referring to you as  _'master'_ or  _'sir'_. That's just ridiculous and absurd."  _Fuck_. The way Zayn was stroking at his beard was making him start to think of the way he could stroke his aching dick to relief.

"Fine, sir will be all, master will be thrown out."

Harry was about to protest but Zayn stopped him, "Sir it will be. Don't try and argue with me Harry, I'll take you across my knee."

Harry's eyes widened at the seriousness in Zayn's voice and the thought of him doing that. Thank God he was wearing sweatpants so it wasn't as noticeable. He was supposed to be mad right now, not turned on at the thought of being spanked across his knee and then fucked on the desk.

"Alright, I'll agree to whatever, I just, I need to use the bathroom." Harry squirmed in his seat and stood up to leave.

"I haven't excused you," Zayn stopped him as he reached the door.

Harry paused from leaving but still stood facing the door. He couldn't let Zayn see the effect he had on him, not now.

"I really have to go Zayn," he pleaded.

"I believe you mean, Sir. Now get back here." Zayn called back sternly.

"Za- Sir, I really need to go like  _now._ "

"If you don't get back to your seat and wait until we're done speaking, I made a promise to you that I'd take you over my knee. Is that what you want?"

"Fuck," Harry spat through his teeth. He needed to relieve himself, Zayn really wasn't going to make him do this was he?

Harry turned around slowly and reluctantly walked back towards the chair he was seated in before. He tried adjusting his pants so they were more baggy in the front area but he doesn't think it worked.

As he sat down and looked up at Zayn, based on the glint in his eye and the way he was licking his lips, Harry could tell he knew.

"Why are we in such a rush? I thought we could chat a little more." Zayn had his elbow propped on the desk with his chin on his hand and he was drumming his fingers of the other hand on the desk.

Harry didn't trust himself to open his mouth but he knew if he didn't then he might just get a hand to his backside and it should terrify him, but Harry's always been a kinky son of a bitch and the thought excited him. But he wasn't going to give in.

"Bathroom," he choked out.

"Why is it that you need the bathroom?"  _Smart ass_.

"Relief," Harry whispered shakily.

"Relief from what?"

He was going to kill this man and his snarky attitude.

"My bon-, bladder, my bladder." Harry clenched his teeth as he almost tripped up.

"Bladder, eh? Funny thing is, I think you're lying to me Harry. And if there's one thing I don't like, it's a liar." Zayn stopped drumming his fingers and spread his hand on the glossy desktop.

Harry knew he was in for it and the thought made him all hot and he could feel the sweat start to build on his forehead. He clenched his hands around the arm rests of the chair and he felt his breathing start to pick up. God, he was such a little bitch, he was weak when it came to Zayn, he couldn't control himself and his body defied him and wouldn't hold back. He felt a small wet patch start to form in his pants and he couldn't look down because it'd be too noticeable. He hurts so bad and he didn't want to give in but his body desired for Zayn to relieve him, it  _needed_ it.

Harry couldn't keep the noises that wanted to escape his mouth and a whimper was let out and Harry knew that he had just lost, he gave Zayn the satisfaction that he had gotten to him. As much as it would upset him later, right now he just saw it as his outlet to be relieved. It felt like his fantasies from back when were coming to life again, so he couldn't help it when the next words came out of his mouth.

"Spank me, Daddy, do it hard."

He closed his eyes and let his head roll back and he had no shame as his right hand let go of the arm rest and went straight to his clothed crotch and he rubbed furiously, trying to get something.

"Stop." Zayn's voice was deep and stern and Harry listened immediately, his head snapped up and eyes opened wide as he looked to Zayn who was staring intensely at him, eyes filled with hunger and want. "Over to me, now."

Harry, more eagerly than he should have, got up from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of Zayn. Unsure of what to do, he just stood there.

"On your knees." Zayn demanded and Harry obliged getting down next to the side of Zayn. "Bend your body over my legs and and put your arms behind your back."

Harry listened and as he bent over, his dick was now crushed in a down position between his legs and on top of Zayn's and it was starting to absolutely kill. This position shouldn't be this hot, it was fucked up, but yet this whole situation was. Harry let out a groan and he started panting like a dog. He felt so needy and vulnerable, he just needed Zayn to hurry up.

Zayn leaned over and pulled open the desk drawer in front of them, pulling out a black tie. Shutting the drawer he leaned back into his chair and grabbed Harry's arms, tying his hands together.

"It's your turn now," Zayn said as he finished tying and Harry let out more moans.

"Please, spank me already, God, do it." He whimpered pathetically.

"Anything for you my baby," Zayn cooed and his hand trailed to Harry's ass and he slowly pulled down his sweatpants to reveal his bare bottom. "No underwear I see? You were all ready for Daddy now weren't you?"

"Yeah, all ready for you - ahh, fuck!" Harry moaned as Zayn now started caressing his naked backside.

"I'm gonna spank you four times okay? For every time you've disobeyed me so far. Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds fantastic," Harry moaned in anticipation. He could feel Zayn's own erection poking at his chest, hitting his left nipple and he felt hot all over and he felt his body was starting to go numb.

He didn't feel Zayn's fingers on his butt anymore, but he then felt a sharp pain hit up his backside and at the same time a loud  _SMACK._

"Ah _, yes_ Daddy!" Harry couldn't help but cry out. He didn't even know he had a pain kink like this but he loved it, and he felt his pants getting wet from the pre-cum.

"That's one, three more baby boy," Zayn said as he smacked Harry again.

" _Yes, yes, yes!_ " Harry cried out in pleasure.

Zayn finished off the last two and Harry squirmed in Zayn's lap and tried tugging his hands apart from the restraint. He needed to be touched and he needed it right now.

"Hold on," Zayn ordered as he rubbed Harry's bottom quickly and then tugged his pants from between Harry's body and Zayn's legs. He was then pulling his pants down to Harry's knees. He then untied the tie on Harry's wrists and and tapped his butt again, "up and sit on my lap facing me."

Harry obeyed and got himself up, once he was standing up, his swollen cock slapped up against him and he felt free. He kicked off his pants and while doing so, Zayn was undoing his pants and pulling them along with his boxers to his ankles. Seeing Zayn all exposed with his hard-on out made him snap. Harry all but jumped onto Zayn's lap and once on it he started rocking back and forth. He needed friction and a lot of it.

"Stop, let me," Zayn told him as if he was pleading to do it. So Harry stopped and Zayn grabbed him and slowly started rubbing up and down his length. Harry let his head fall back and he let out a line of profanities fall out of his mouth.

"Feels so good Daddy, feels so good..." Harry was basically crying out. He was starting to feel so relieved.

"Grab Daddy, baby boy, grab him and tug hard," Zayn begged, his voice shaking.

Harry looked back at Zayn and grabbed him and mocked Zayn's motions as he worked on him.

They both looked each other in the eyes as they tugged at one another, nothing but the suction noise of hand on slick with cum cock and the breathless moans from both of them and the whimpers from Harry.

Harry felt it deep inside him and he cried out, "I'm gonna come, gonna come, going to explode!"

"Come. Let it all out, all over me. Come on Daddy." Zayn encouraged.

Harry lost it at his words and he let loose, coming all over himself and Zayn. He let out a high-pitched cry and he then felt warm liquid seep through his shirt all again and he looked down to see Zayn just finishing off.

Both men sat there quietly, gathering their breath and trying to regain coherent thoughts.

Surprisingly, Harry was the first one to speak, "Your nice shirt is ruined."

Zayn chuckled, "I've got plenty others like it. Yours is ruined as well."

Harry shifted himself around and then just got off of Zayn's lap entirely, picking up his pants off the floor and putting them back on.

"Think you're excused now," Zayn said a little breathlessly.

"I'll see myself out. Need to shower." Harry said with no emotion. He walked back to the door and as he was about to turn the doorknob, Zayn stopped him once more.

"By the way, we can forget about the Sir thing. I like Daddy a lot more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh daddyZayn ;)


	11. / Ten /

All he wanted to do was ignore Zayn. After he had given into Zayn last night, he hated himself. So he locked himself in his room for the rest of the night. But he knew that wasn't going to fly, especially after they had just made a deal as long as Harry made an effort to get comfortable here. But so far he was doing a shit job. 

He was mad at himself though. He hated how Zayn had such power over his body and he didn't even have to touch him. He hated how he was such a slut for Zayn, yet he barely knew him. He hated that he gave into Zayn so easily last night. He hated everything. 

But he needed out of here. And last night, after he had laid wide awake half of the night thinking, he figured his best bet to attempt as Zayn requested and to get out of here was to give in. So he was going to play at Zayn's game and be a good little boy, just like daddy wanted him to.

-

He walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and was greeted by Zayn sitting in a stool at the island. He was dressed in a black Tshirt and a pair of jeans with barefeet and his hair pullled back into a ponytail.  _Jesus Christ,_ Zayn in black should be illegal and Harry had this fighting urge to just pull on Zayn's hair while he's thrusting into him.

"Morning, Harry." Zayn greeted him as he looked up from his paper.

"Good morning," Harry replied back as he sat down at the stool next to him. "You actually read the paper? How old are you, like sixty?" Harry chuckled.

"No, I happen to be twenty-seven. But every now and then I like to read the Sunday paper. Catch up from the non-technological world," He smiled as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Zayn, it's Monday..." 

"Oh, well yeah. Seems I'm a bit behind on my days..." Zayn stroked his beard and gave Harry a wink, which made Harry's heart flutter a little bit.

As much as Harry hated this man, he couldn't deny the way Zayn made him feel. And he hated it.

"Yeah, seems like you are. Shouldn't be seducing your prisoners in your office, should be studying your calendar instead." Harry added the snarky remark with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes, seems I should be, shouldn't I?" Zayn replied smoothly, giving Harry a 'look'. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little." 

"Julia!" Zayn called out and Julia appeared in the kitchen from the backroom. 

"Good morning, Mr. Styles. What would you like for breakfast this morning?" She greeted him.

"Good morning, Julia. Please, none of that Mr. Styles nonsense. Just call me Harry. And uh, I'm sort of in the mood for some eggs? Like an egg sandwich maybe?" Harry asked her. He hated having someone make his food for him, he felt like an ass.

"Okay, coming right up Mr.- uh. Harry." She smiled at him and went to the fridge to grab the eggs.

As Julia started on Harry's breakfast, Zayn went back to reading his paper and Harry waited patiently for his food, eyeing over at Zayn every once in a while. 

Harry couldn't help but let his thoughts start to wander. He'd love nothing more than to be with Zayn and he  _really_  wanted to, but not this way. He still was bitter at the fact that he was bought and was here basically against his will, but he had to admit that he was somewhat relieved or  _happy_  that it was Zayn of all people that bought him. Although, he'd never admit that out loud.

Harry was soon drug out of his thoughts as Julia put down his plate in front of him, "There you go Harry. Hope you enjoy." She smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you, Julia," He smiled back, taking a bite of his sandwich. It was delicious.

"Some more coffee before you leave, Julia," Zayn gestured as he peeked over his newspaper once more.

"Yes, Mr. Malik. Would you like something to drink as well, Harry?" She asked as she grabbed Zayn's cup.

"He'll take a cup of coffee as well," Zayn answered for him before Harry could swallow to answer.

Julia went to fill the cup and grab one for Harry and Harry just glared at Zayn until Julia placed the cups on the island and then excused herself from the room, leaving them alone.

"And what was that?" Harry asked as soon as they were alone.

"What was what?"

" _That._  Just saying that I wanted coffee? You don't know what I wanted. I can speak for myself."

"I like to be in control, Harry and I wanted you to have coffee. Now drink up, I'm going to show you around." Zayn finished the paper and started to fold it up.

"Well  _I_ didn't want coffee. So get over your little control fetish and let me handle myself, okay?" Harry huffed as he ate the last bite of his sandwich.

"Whatever you say, darling," Zayn chuckled and rolled his eyes, stepping off the chair. "Now let's go. I've got things to do today."

Harry sipped at his coffee before setting it down and getting off the chair. As he started picking up his dishes, Zayn barked at him, "Leave the dishes. Julia will get them."

Harry was going to protest and decided against it, remembering what he said to himself before,  _give in_. So he followed Zayn out of the kitchen and they began the tour of the house.

-

"And here we come back full circle to your bedroom," they had finished the tour of the house, which had taken them just about an hour and Harry was just about exhausted as he fell onto his bed as they entered the room.

"You look a bit tired," Zayn chuckled as Harry lay motionless on the bed.

"Think this is a sign I need to exercise more," Harry groaned into a pillow.

"We were just in the exercise room, we could've went for a lap."

"Okay, that wasn't an exercise room, that was half the basement and it was more like a gym!" 

"We still could've ran or played  a game of basketball. Although in your shape, I would've easily beat you," Zayn smirked.

"How about you fuck off, aye?" 

"Well, we could improve our stamina by doing that as well ..."

"You're a pig, shut up." Harry rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed.

Zayn joined Harry on the bed and sat down next to him. "So, what would you like to do now?" The bed dipped a little enough that it made Harry slide towards him a little more, making their legs touch.

The close proximity of their bodies together was making Harry's breathing become harder than it already was and Harry was getting frustrated with the effect Zayn had on his body. He had no control over being able to control himself and he wanted to move away, but his body wouldn't let him. So he tried to regain himself, acting like it wasn't affecting him.

"I'm not sure," Harry murmured, "what would you like to do?"

"Well, I'd like to get to know you more. On a more personal level." Zayn turned his head so he was looking at Harry's face, right into his eyes. Harry felt violated, like he was being looked at right into his soul. He felt like Zayn was searching into him and trying to unlock every thought and secret he had. It was unnerving.

"Uh," Harry shifted himself around and started fidgeting under Zayn's gaze, "well, like what?"

"I don't know, your favorite color, song, your mom and dad's name, things like that. You can ask me a few questions too," Zayn laid down onto the bed.

"Okay then, how did you find out my name?" Harry asked immediatly.

"That information came when I bought you."

"No, you knew my name before that. When you came into my room that night and well, you know. You knew my name then. How?" Harry questioned as he turned himself and sat on the bed cross-legged.

"I-"

"No, don't come up with some pathetic excuse. I know you did. The thing is, I don't know  _how_ and that truly puzzles me. Our actual names are never given out to the public for safety reasons. To avoid situations like  _this_."

Zayn sighed, "You're never going to stop making references to  _this_  are you?"

"No, probably not. Especially not until you've told me how you got my name."

"Look, with time you'll find out, okay? Just let's start with simple questions."

"But you said-"

"That's enough, Harry. Be cooperative, please. Now I'll ask the first question." Zayn snapped and Harry shut up immediately. "Now that's a good boy. Let's see, what is your favorite color?"

"Yellow, I suppose," Harry answered quietly.

Zayn went to speak but paused. He then grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt and pulled him down, so he was laying right next to him. "Now you ask a question."

"What's  _your_  favorite color?" 

"I'd have to say gray. It's not dark and gloomy like black, but it's still simple and original. Still has some color to it, I'd say." Zayn answered as he looked at Harry and pulled his other arm over to Harry's head and started stroking his hair. "What's your dream vacation?"

Harry was feeling relaxed as Zayn kept petting at his hair. He couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside at his actions. "Hmm, I'd like to visit Berlin." He replied lazily.

"Berlin? Germany? Why there? Most people would say Paris or something." Zayn asked curiously.

"I don't know, for some reason I've always been fascinated with Germany. In school, History was my favorite subject and the Holocaust was my favorite topic. I found it fascinating. I guess I've always wanted to go there for a history lesson more if anything. I'm also part German and I've really just been curious to see where my people come from. There's just a lot of things in Germany that I'm curious about. I've studied a little bit of German as well." 

"You're a fascinating fellow, you know that?" Zayn spoke in awe.

"Me? Fascinating? What for?" Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I don't know, you just are. The way you move, look, how you act, now knowing that you want to go to Germany versus some romantic, cliche place, it just fascinates me." Zayn smiled as he gushed about him. It made Harry blush at his words.

"Oh, well, oh," he didn't know how to reply to Zayn's words.

"Feel honored. Nobody fascinates me usually. Or at all." Zayn stopped stroking his hair and started caressing Harry's cheek. 

Harry pouted at the loss of feeling from his head, "What'd you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Stop stroking my hair. I liked it. I like when my hair is played with. It's relaxing."

"Oh, well then excuse me, I'll begin again," Zayn chuckled and started stroking again.

Harry hummed in satisfaction, "Dianna used to do this all the time. On our days off or after work we'd be at mine or her place and we'd lay on the couch or bed and hold each other and she'd play with my hair while we relaxed." And at the memory of his best friend, he felt a pang of heartbreak and a missing feeling in his heart. He stiffened a little and withdrew himself away from Zayn.

Zayn noticed Harry's sudden change in demeanor and made notice, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Harry turned to his side, so he was facing away from Zayn and curled himself up into a ball. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent tears build up in his eyes. "Nothing," he whispered out.

"Harry, something's wrong, talk to me."

"No, I just want to be alone."

"Harry, we're not doing this again."

"Just leave me alone, just for a little while okay? I just need to be by myself." Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat and he quickly wiped away a tear that fell.

"No, I'm not leaving, Harry. Just please, whatever it is, it's going to be alright." Zayn tried to soothe him and scooted over so he was spooning Harry, wrapping his arms around him.

"No, it's not," Harry whispered so Zayn wouldn't hear his voice shake. "She's not here, it's not going to be okay."

"Who, babe?" Zayn was lost on who Harry was talking about.

"Dianna. My best friend. My baby girl. She's not here. You took me away from her. It's never going to be okay again, not until I see her." Harry gave up on trying to keep the tears in and let them fall. "Half of me is missing, I need her back."

Zayn held Harry close as his body shook with the violent sobs he was letting out. He didn't like seeing Harry like this, it tugged at his heart, it made him feel something. He didn't know what it was, he didn't usually feel anything for anyone, so what was this feeling? He didn't know that, but what he did know was that he didn't want Harry to cry anymore. 

"Why did you have to take me away from her? Why?!" Harry cried out.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Zayn didn't know what to say to stop Harry's pain, so he just held him, holding him tight. After they had laid there for a little while and Harry had calmed down a little, Zayn had time to think. He hoped that maybe after Zayn proposed this idea, maybe Harry would let his guard down a little bit, and accept the idea of being here with him a little easier.

"Harry," Zayn finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Harry moved a little before he answered with his voice cracking a bit, "Yeah?"

"What if I let you do something?"

"Do what?" Harry asked sadly, but with a hint of interest in what Zayn had to say.

"What if I let you speak to Dianna..."

"What?" Harry instantly broke from Zayn's grip and sat up, turning to face him. 

"I'll let you contact and keep in touch with Dianna. She's the blonde right? I believe I passed her the night I came from your room."

"Wait? Are you serious? You'd-you'd really let me speak to her?" Harry tried not to get too excited, just in case Zayn was trying to pull something, but he couldn't help but want to squeal in happiness because he'd be able to talk to his best friend again.

"Yes, I'm being serious. But just to speak to her, okay? I'm trying to give you some reign here, trying to keep our compromise. I just want you to be happy and comfortable here." Zayn admitted giving Harry a smile.

Harry could feel the tears start to form in his eyes, but this time, for the first time since he's been here, they were happy tears. He couldn't believe he was going to be able to talk to Dianna. Weren't kidnappers supposed to not let you contact the outside world?

"I don't like seeing you sad and if this makes you happy, then I'm willing to do it." Zayn spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Would you like to speak to her now?"

Harry ignored Zayn's question and launched himself at his lying figure on the bed and cuddled him into a hug, nestling his face into the crook of Zayn's neck. "No, I'd like to stay here for a minute." He mumbled out.

Zayn was startled at first by Harry's actions, but he soon reacted, putting his arms around the boy and pulling him closer. He never really enjoyed the feeling of another person next to him but right now, Harry felt so warm and he welcomed it. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and smiled as Harry's hair tickled at his face. He felt like could stay like this forever. Harry had such an effect on him and he didn't know why and Harry didn't even know.

"Okay then, we can do that," Zayn agreed as the two boys lay there, Zayn not minding that Harry was on top of him.

"Thank you, Zayn." Harry whispered delicately into Zayn's ear, "It means a lot, more than you can imagine."

"You're welcome, Harry. As long as you're comfortable and happy here, that's all I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zayn is such a softy.


	12. / Eleven /

 

 _"Yes Harry, obey Daddy and be a good little boy for me_."

"Oh god, yes Daddy, always a good little boy for you," Harry panted out, his breathing picking up.

 _"Always so hard for me aren't you? Always so ready_."

"Yes, always, always for you," Harry breathed out as Zayn caressed Harry's hard cóck, making him squirm underneath his touch.

_"Hush, baby. Be quiet for me as I take care of you. Because that's what a good Daddy does for his baby boy, isn't it?"_

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes tight and nodded, giving into Zayn. He felt as Zayn grabbed him and started stroking his length at an achingly slow pace.

"Daddy, faster, please. I can't take this anymore." Harry whimpered out as Zayn teased at him.

_"What did I say? Hush and be a good little boy and daddy will take care of it all."_

Harry let out a groan as Zayn kept at his pace and Harry had to self control himself to not jerk up into Zayn's hand. He had to be a good boy.

He felt Zayn speed up his hand and Harry bit his tongue to keep the string of moans and profanities from spilling out of his mouth. All that was heard in the room was the grunts from Zayn and the slick sound of Zayn's hand on him.

_"You ready to come for Daddy yet?"_

"Almost, almost there," Harry could feel the shaking in his lower half and he knew that he was going to reach his peak. He felt the heat build inside him and Zayn had his pace at an all time high, his hand moving hard and fast. "Shit, I'm gonna come," Harry's voice raised an octave as he answered and felt his legs start to tingle.

_"Come for Daddy."_

As Harry was about to let go, the contact on his dįck was gone and he shot his eyes open and he sprung straight up into his bed. Sweat falling down his face and his chest heaving up and down still, Harry noticed he was alone in his dark room and his covers were kicked all over. He looked down and he saw that he was in fact hard, hot and bothered and his hand was slick with his pre-cum.

"Damn you, Zayn." He breathed out and sighed. He was now up and in a lot of pain and he didn't know what to do. He was too far gone to take a cold shower and there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep again. He needed to take care of himself but after his dream, there was only one person who could.

Harry let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his còck and tugged trying to let loose. But he needed Zayn's hand now that he had gotten a taste of what it was like. Scrambling out of bed quickly, he held his còck tight and left his room and started running down the hall, bare-ass naked. Nothing but the thought of getting rid of this painful hard on clouding his mind.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs it hit him that he didn't know where Zayn's room was.

"Shit!" Harry hissed out his dįck throbbing with pain. He decided to go to the living room and he ran to a couch and sat down, he couldn't ignore his aching cóck any longer.

"Zayn!" He shouted out, hoping that maybe if he screamed loud enough he would hear him and come running to his aid. "Zayn! Zayn! Zayn! Help!" He tried screaming out longer to the point that his throat was starting to hurt.

Harry felt the tears start to prick at his eyes as he was still in pain and at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. He was still incredibly turned on and all he wanted was for Zayn to help him since he caused this and it was him that seemed to be the only person to take care of this.

"Harry? What the hell is wrong?" He heard Zayn ask from behind him and came into view as he stepped in front of him.

"Zayn!" He cried in excitement as he stood before him in a dark purple silk bathrobe. "Zayn, help me please, oh my god Daddy help!"

Zayn stated at him for a moment shocked at the fact that Harry was sitting here on the couch in tears grasping his còck and crying his name. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down in front of him.

"I-I had a dream and oh it was so g-good. Y-you were giving me a h-hand job and then I woke up b-but it hurts and just help me please!" Harry whimpered as he slid down on the couch and spread his legs wider.

"Of course baby, Daddy will take care of you." Zayn undid his robe and took it off leaving him in his underwear. "Lay down for me, okay?"

Harry did as he was told and laid down, resting his head on the arm of the couch. Zayn got on the couch as well below Harry kneeling on his knees and then placing his hands on both sides of Harry's hips. "Daddy's gonna make the pain go away, just let go of yourself okay?" Zayn ordered him softly and Harry obliged and put on display his swollen, angry red còck.

"Oh, baby," Zayn whispered lightly as he then dipped his head down and placed his mouth onto it.

Harry let out a gasp and his hands went immediately to Zayn's hair and tugged.

Zayn savored the taste of Harry's cum flavored dįck and he started bobbing his head up and down his length hollowing his cheeks and taking it all.

"Shit Zayn, I'm already on edge," Harry whined through clenched teeth and pulled on Zayn's hair as he felt the familiar pull in his abdomen and crotch and his legs started to shake and he felt the tingles of his orgasm hitting him. Zayn licked his tip and engulfed him one last time and Harry tugged at Zayn's hair once as a warning before he came in Zayn's mouth.

"Oh," Harry rolled his eyes back into his head and his jaw went slack as he was finally relieved and released into Zayn's mouth.

Zayn sat up from his position with Harry's semen still in his mouth as he swallowed the most of it that wasn't spilling out at the seams and corners of his mouth. "You all better?" Zayn asked as his mouth was empty.

Harry didn't even have the words to reply. He just lay there on the couch with his eyes wide and pupils shot trying to regain feeling in his whole body.

"Let's get you back to bed, baby." Zayn murmured as he got up from the couch and picked his robe off the ground, putting it back on. He then picked Harry up bridal style and carried him through the living room and up the stairs to Harry's room. Harry hummed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and nuzzled Zayn's clothed chest and rested his eyes shut. He was too tired to fight against his feelings and he decided as of right now, it was just easier to give in at the moment.

-

As Harry got up to stretch the next morning, he felt a heavy weight on him that was restraining him to do so. Opening up his eyes and turning his head, he had Zayn's face right up next to his and an arm draped over his chest and a leg pulling his legs together. His heart fluttered a little at the sight and he felt a smile tug at his lips. Hair was falling over Zayn's eyes and quiet snores coming from his nose, he looked so at peace. But Harry's was starting to feel stiff and his muscles were screaming to be moved and he didn't know how to go about moving the man on top of him. So he slowly tried to pry Zayn's arm off of him and then tried to slip his legs out of Zayn's one-legged grasp.

But that plan didn't really work because as soon as he slipped his legs out, Zayn's arm came flying and grabbed a hold of him, _again._

Soon Zayn was moving around in his sleep against Harry and he eventually woke up staring at Harry, who was still stiff and frozen in his position of his arms to his sides and Zayn holding him. He was afraid if he moved then Zayn would hold on tighter to him and Zayn didn't exactly have a light grip.

"Morning, Harry." Zayn spoke into Harry's shoulder and his deep and rough morning voice vibrated his body and sent shivers all over him and Harry felt a cold rush go through him. _Why did Zayn have such an impact on him?_

"Morning, Zayn." Harry greeted back, smiling and trying to still move out of Zayn's hold. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I really need to get up and stretch and also, I need to urinate."

"Of course," Zayn retracted his hold on him and let Harry get up to move around freely. Harry got up and stretched himself before heading to the bathroom.

When he came back out, Zayn was still laying on the bed in just his boxers. He was on his right side looking towards Harry's side of the bed, rubbing up and down the spot where Harry had previously laid. Noticing that Harry had came back into the room, he turned to be laying on his back and pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard of the bed. "All better now?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, all better." Harry answered, raising an eyebrow at Zayn because of the look he was giving him. Harry went back to the bed and sat next to Zayn, leaning up against the headboard as well.

"You seem confused," Zayn spoke.

"I just don't remember having underwear on when I went to bed last night." Harry mumbled in confusion, more to himself. When he had to pull them down to pee, that was when he remembered he didn't sleep with anything on last night. So how did they get back on him?

"You didn't." Zayn laughed as Harry gave him another confused look, "I put them on you last night."

Harry was now completely lost. "What? Why? _What_?"

"You came downstairs last night naked. You were yelling my name and when I found you on the couch in the living room, you were crying, holding your dIck in pain, and naked. Something about a dream you had about us and you wanted me to take care of it. So I more than happily obliged and sucked you off." Zayn answered nonchalantly.

"Oh fuck," Harry groaned. "This is awkward. I thought that _all_ was just a dream." Harry rubbed his hands over his face.

"I don't find it awkward at all. I'm more than happy to help. I'm going to take care of you in any and all ways."

"What are you now? My _sugar_ daddy? Now you're taking care of me?" Harry scoffed.

"Don't use that word unless you want to be pinned down onto this bed and me losing control of myself inside of you." Zayn warned with a hint of something in his eye.

"What? _Daddy_?" Harry teased as he repeated the word, seeing as Zayn was getting flustered by it.

"You're asking for it," Zayn threw and open-ended threat out.

"Maybe I am? Who knows?" Harry was finding excitement in this teasing.

He wanted to see just how far he could push Zayn. He _wanted_ Zayn to take control of him now. He had nothing to lose. He was stuck here for six months. He _still_ wanted Zayn just as much as he did the first time he came up to him. There was no point in being mad anymore because Harry was such a slut for Zayn and as giving in should be a punishment, it wasn't. So he might as well have fun while he was here.

"Daddy," Harry grinned as he placed his hand on Zayn's stomach, tracing up and down, back and forth with a finger. He could feel the stomach muscles tighten and Harry smiled in satisfaction at the response he was getting.

But then Zayn sat up and Harry's hand fell off, just like the smile on Harry's face. Getting up, Zayn smirked back at Harry, "As much as I love you teasing me and as much as I want to show you who your daddy is, I have some business unfortunately that I need to get done today." Zayn picked up his robe that was laying on the floor and put it on. "But, maybe we'll continue this later tonight." Zayn headed towards the door as Harry still laid where he was, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Zayn was such a _fucking tease_.

"Have you called Dianna yet?" Zayn asked as he reached the door before he left.

The sudden change in conversation cause a spark in Harry's interest and he knitted his eyebrows together as he realized what Zayn had asked. "No, I haven't."

"Well, I'll leave your phone down in the kitchen. You can call her while Julia is making you breakfast. But I expect the phone back after your phone call, please." Zayn nodded as he opened the door and left the room, leaving Harry alone.

Once Zayn had left, Harry then got out of bed to get along with his day. He showered and got dressed in his usual attire of sweatpants and a Tshirt since he's been here. He then made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Julia was.

"Good morning, Julia." Harry greeted her as he sat down in a chair at the island. He looked on the kitchen counter and searched and spotted what he was looking for. There it was, his phone.

"Well good morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" She asked as she smiled at him and put some silverware from the dishwasher away.

"I slept very well, thank you." Harry felt his body heat up at the memory of what had happened last night that had exhausted him and caused him to sleep so well.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Just a bowl of cereal will do. Just like Frosted Flakes or something?"

"As you wish, Harry." She nodded and grabbed the cereal from the cupboard and milk from the fridge and poured them into the bowl. Grabbing a spoon she delivered Harry's breakfast to him.

"Thank you Julia," he thanked her and took a spoonful of cereal and ate it.

"My pleasure," she smiled and went over to the counter. Coming back to the island, she set the phone down in front of Harry. "Mister Malik says that you're allowed to use this, this morning."

"Okay," Harry nodded and picked up the phone.

"I'll leave you be and tend to my duties around the house." She gave one last smile and left the kitchen, leaving Harry alone once again.

Taking a few more bites of his cereal, he unlocked his phone and went to his contacts, scrolling through. He found Dianna's contact and he hovered his thumb over it for a second before he set the phone down again.

It's not that he didn't want to call Dianna because he did. He wanted to hear her voice and hear her laugh and talk to her for hours on end. But he knew that if he talked to her then he'd want her, he'd want to be with her and he'd get extremely sad at the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her, just talk to her. So he didn't call her right away. It was Wednesday now, a few days after Zayn said he could talk to her, but he didn't want to put it off any longer.

So he put his dirty dishes in the sink and grabbed the phone and went into the living room. Getting himself comfortable and laying on one of the couches, he unlocked his phone again and pressed onto Dianna's name, bringing it up to his ear and letting it ring.

It rang and rang, but it went to voicemail, being it no one answered. So he left a message for her to receive.

"Hey baby girl, it's me, Harry. I just wanted to call and talk to you and hear your voice. To let you know that I'm alive and okay as well. I miss you Di and I've got good news. I'm not going to be here forever. And you'll never guess who bought me. But I love you Dianna and I'll try calling again later. Bye."

He pressed 'end' and got up to go back to the kitchen to place the phone back where it was. As he was walking back, the idea of calling for help flashed through his mind, but he was startled by Julia's presence in the kitchen again.

"Sorry, Harry I didn't mean to startle you. Just about to take Mister Malik his breakfast is all." She apologized and finished pouring a cup of coffee and setting it on a tray.

"I'll take that to him for you Julia. I've got to take the phone back to him anyway." Harry offered.

"Oh no, that's perfectly alright you don't need to do that," Julia objected.

"No, it's no hassle at all, I would like to do it." Harry smiled. He may or may not just want to see Zayn and this would give him an excuse. And he wanted to discuss maybe even seeing Dianna, hoping it wouldn't push too many boundaries.

"Okay then. He's in his office." Julia nodded and Harry slid his phone into his pocket before she handed him the tray.

Harry tried balancing the tray as he walked to Zayn's office. He really wasn't that coordinated so this was quite a hassle. As he approached Zayn's door he couldn't knock with his hand, so he had to kick the door with his foot.

He waited a few seconds before he heard a mumbled voice and the doorknob turn. He was then met with a still-wet-from-the-shower-hair and freshly shaven Zayn dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt. His hair was styled back, slick from his hair being wet. He looked absolutely delicious. It almost caused Harry to drop the tray of food he carried.

"Yes, I'm glad everything is going well. I'll see you soon perhaps." Zayn said to whoever was on the other like as he opened the door. He looked at Harry and smiled as he saw the tray of food he had. "I'll call you back later. Bye." He ended the call, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Well this is what every girl and gay man dreams of. A sexy man serving them breakfast on a silver platter." Zayn focused his attention to Harry. "Please do come in."

Harry rolled his eyes at Zayn and walked in as Zayn stepped to the side to let him through and closed the door behind him. Harry went over to his desk and set Zayn's breakfast onto it and then walked around and sat down in the chair in front.

"And what do I owe for this pleasant surprise? I was expecting Julia to bring me breakfast, I'm not complaining it was you." Zayn smirked as he sat down in his chair and grabbed a fork and began eating at his scrambled eggs.

"I offered to take it to you since I had to give you back this," Harry pulled out his phone and leaned over and placed it on the desk.

"Oh, we'll thank you. Did you have a nice conversation with Dianna?"

"I left a voicemail. She didn't answer."

"Well keep it until you've talked to her." Zayn shrugged and grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Oh. Okay then." Harry grabbed the phone back and placed it back in his pocket.

"Would you like a bite?" Zayn offered him a piece of his bacon.

"No, I already has cereal." Harry declined, shaking his head.

"Cereal? Julia didn't make you an actual breakfast?"

"I only wanted cereal. It makes me feel weird having other people making me food so I just had cereal."

"Nonsense," Zayn shook his head, "come. Sit on my lap."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, confused as to what he'd want to sit on Zayn's lap for. The last time he did, they were in a very compromising position.

"Don't question, just listen to me. Do we need to go over what happened the last time you refused to obey me?" Zayn raised an eyebrow and lifted up his hand, showing Harry his palm.

Harry stared at Zayn with wide eyes and gulped nervously before getting up and heading over to behind the desk. Zayn scooted the chair back and Harry sat down, back facing Zayn's chest. He scooted the tray over a little and leaned back, placing his feet on the desk, making himself comfortable.

"And who said you can put your feet on my desk?" Zayn asked, a glint in his eye.

"Me," Harry answered snidely.

"You are not me. Therefore to teach you a lesson, I just might have to show you who's boss around here," Zayn spoke into his ear, running his fingers down Harry's arm and laid the back of his hand onto the arm of the chair, putting his palm on display.

Harry felt a shiver of anticipation run through his body at Zayn's words. "Maybe, I'll look forward to that. And I just might enjoy it."

"Oh Harry, you better watch what comes out of that mouth. You may just get what you wish for." Zayn groaned and brought the piece of bacon in his other hand up to Harry's mouth, "take a bite." He ordered.

Harry obeyed and opened his mouth, taking a bite of the bacon and chewed it. Zayn kept feeding him the piece of bacon until it was gone.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Harry asked as Zayn finished his own breakfast. They had moved over to the couch and Harry was currently laying on Zayn, his head on his chest.

"No one important. Just a friend." Zayn answered as he kept running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"I have a meeting at three o'clock."

"It's almost one. What's it about?"

"Business stuff."

"Like your job sort of business? You never told me what you do."

"I run a chain of a business. Happy?" Zayn sighed in defeat, telling him a small piece of information.

"What kind of business?"

"None of YOUR business." Zayn chuckled.

"Huh, getting smart are we?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, very."

They stayed quiet for a minute, Harry enjoying the feeling of Zayn's fingers carding through his hair. He hummed in satisfaction.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes, very much so."

Harry felt like he could fall asleep right then and there. But then he remembered how this morning Zayn said they could finish later. And technically, it was later.

So Harry got up from his position and turned around so he could straddle Zayn, who was leaning against a pillow and the arm of the couch. He looked at Zayn in the eyes and brought his hand up to Zayn's hair and ran his fingers through it. It was so soft and was now dry and he gave it a small tug, giving into the urge of needing to pull on his hair.

Zayn closed his eyes and let out a groan in response, which sent signals to his dičk. So Harry tugged again to hear that sound. He got another groan in response.

Harry bit his lip and trailed his eyes down to Zayn's lips. The same ones that sucked him off in his dressing room and the other night. The thought of those lips around his čočk again made Harry groan in response as well and the thought turned him on like no other.

Thinking no more, he leaned down, his hand still in Zayn's hair and placed his lips onto his. He closed his eyes and Zayn responded, their lips now moving against each other's. They kept kissing each other hard like they were about to devour the other's mouth. Harry couldn't stay still anymore and he started grinding down on Zayn, finding friction between their clothed bodies.

"Fuck you're so hot," Harry mumbled against lips, breaking their kiss momentarily to gain their breaths. He took his hand from Zayn's hair and his hands found their way to Zayn's shirt, fumbling to unbutton the buttons as fast as his fingers could move.

"God Harry, you unravel me," Zayn nipped at Harry's bottom lip as his shirt was just getting the last button undone. Zayn grabbed the hem at the bottom of Harry's shirt and he started to lift it up. Catching on, Harry lifted up his arms and detached himself from Zayn, letting him remove his shirt.

Now Harry was bare-chested and Zayn still had his unbuttoned shirt on. Harry went to Zayn's neck and started leaving sloppy, open mouthed kisses all over and started to push Zayn's shirt off.

"Harry, my meeting," Zayn groaned in a protest to stop Harry, unwillingly.

"Fuck, no," Harry stopped his kissing and mumbled against his neck, "we were just getting started." He sat up straight and pouted.

"Do you really think I want to stop?" Zayn grumbled as Harry got up off of him and Harry winced in pain as his diçk was still as hard as ever and he tried sitting in a comfortable position.

Zayn was very uncomfortable with his own hard-on as he got up and started buttoning up his shirt and looking back at Harry who was still shirtless and starting to get up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Zayn asked as Harry walked right past him as he was putting his papers into his briefcase and trying not imagine him licking all over Harry's tattoos and tracing them with his tongue.

"I need to take care of myself since you won't seem to do it." Harry snapped at him as he reached for the doorknob. He always got irritable and grumpy when he was horñy.

"Harry, you know I'd take care of you and I wouldn't have stopped us but this is a very important meeting and I can't miss it." Zayn explained as he put on his jacket. He was standing on the side of his desk, subtly rubbing himself against it, trying to relieve just a little bit of the pressure.

"I'll see you when you get back, I suppose." Harry said before he left the room.

"Damn it," Zayn kicked at his desk and checked his watch before quickly undoing his belt and pulling his pants and briefs down, letting himself free and sitting in his chair.

He was supposed to be leaving by now to make it to his meeting place a little early being that he didn't like to be late, but he'd just speed faster to get there. He realized his bonër wasn't going to go away, no matter how hard he tried to will it away so he had to make this quick. So he grabbed his hard and very much in pain cöck and started to relieve himself before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason there's accents over words is bc I upload on wattpad first and wattpad is very sensitive about mature material.


	13. / Twelve /

Harry was downstairs in the unnecessarily large gym Zayn had downstairs running on the treadmill when he had been notified by Julia through the intercom that Zayn would like to see him in his office in ten minutes. Ten minutes didn't give Harry enough time to head upstairs and shower to look presentable for Zayn, so he just went upstairs to the kitchen to grab a snack while he waited.

He got off the treadmill and redid his hair into a bun and ran upstairs to look for ingredients for a protein shake. Getting into the kitchen, Julia was there doing dishes.

"Hi Julia," he greeted her as he opened the refrigerator.

"Hello Harry. Did you have a nice exercise time?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I did, thank you. Do we have anything to make a protein shake?"

"Yeah, we have plenty of things. What kind would you like?"

"Strawberry banana sounds good," he answered her.

"Okay, I'll make it while you go shower. Mister Malik is running a little behind so you'll have time." She told him.

"Okay, thank you Julia. You're the best." He thanked her and headed to his room to shower.

~

Coming back downstairs to the kitchen, his protein shake was there to greet him on the kitchen island. Julia turned from the stove to face him, "Mister Malik is back. He's waiting for you in his office."

"Okay, thanks Julia," he nodded and smiled as he took his shake and headed towards Zayn's office. His hair was still damp and let loose and he had on a pair of black sweatpants and a white Tshirt that Julia had laid out for him. As he reached Zayn's door, he knocked twice and sipped his shake through the straw in his cup. He started counting to pass the time and he made it to thirty three seconds before the door was yanked open and he was pulled inside roughly.

"What the hell?" Harry snapped as he regained his balance and made sure his shake was still in tact. "What was that for?"

Zayn didn't say anything as he walked towards Harry and made him step back until Harry's thighs touched the desk.

"You just about made me spill my shake," Harry mumbled as he eyed Zayn warily and sipped his drink, watching Zayn take off his tie.

"Set it down," Zayn ordered as he flung his tie off to the side and stepped to Harry so their was only enough room for Harry's cup to fit in between them.

"But I'm not -" Harry trailed off as Zayn started carding his fingers through his hair and Harry closed his eyes and relaxed at Zayn's doings. So he obliged and set his drink down next to him, melting into Zayn's touch.

Next thing Harry knew, Zayn was attacking his mouth with his own and Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, getting into the kiss. Zayn grabbed Harry's hips and lifted him up, setting him on the desk.

"It's later and my meetings done with and I want nothing more then to fuck you over this desk," Zayn muttered into Harry's mouth and Harry let out an involuntary moan at his words. Zayn sure knew how to turn someone on just by using words.

"I'd happily oblige to letting you do that," Harry breathed out and groaned as Zayn started nipping at his neck and rutting his groin against Harry.

"Take off all these clothes, damn it," Zayn growled as he unattached himself from Harry's neck, Harry's arms unwrapped from Zayn's neck and pulled off his suit jacket and unbuttoned and untucked his dress shirt. He then grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and lifted it up, Harry lifting his arms up to let Zayn take off his shirt.

Harry laid back onto the desk and struggled to slip off his sweatpants, letting his hardening còck free and kicking off his pants, sitting back up. Zayn went at it again and they started making out as Zayn grabbed Harry's length and started jerking him off, himself reaching his full hardness in his pants.

"Fuck Zayn, get in me and fuck me over this desk, just like you said," Harry whined into Zayn's mouth. He mentally cursed Zayn for making him so needy.

"You think you'll be able to take me?" Zayn asked as he stopped kissing him and grabbed Harry's arms which had found their way back around Zayn's neck and pulled him off the desk. He turned Harry around and gently shoved him to the desk and bent him over it.

Harry was getting more aroused by the second and the position he was in, him being bent over the desk about to be fucked by Zayn and his ass ready and open to be taken by Zayn was the ultimate turn on. His hard and wet dįck was aching and stuck between his body and the desk. He couldn't help but whine out in anticipation for Zayn.

"Such a lovely view," Zayn hummed out in appreciation as he got on his knees and put his hands on both of Harry's ass cheeks. He ran a thumb along Harry's crack and that caused Harry to jerk and let out a cry. "You ready for Daddy to prep you so you take his cöck like a good boy?"

Harry jerked again and cried out, "fuck Daddy, yes I'm ready, touch me. I've been such a good boy," he panted.

Zayn's dîck twitched in his enclosed pants and he couldn't wait as he stuck three fingers in his mouth, slicking them wet with his saliva and stuck one finger into Harry.

"Shit, Zayn!" Harry moaned out loudly at the feeling of his wet finger inside him. He started to move himself into Zayn's finger but Zayn stopped him with his free hand on his hip.

"First off, I believe you meant Daddy if I'm not mistaken. Second, you don't get to fuck me or my finger today.  _I_ fuck  _you_ today, understand?" He made clear with Harry as he stuck in a second finger, scissoring them to open Harry up a bit.

"Oh god,  _yes_ I'm so sorry Daddy," Harry apologized and spread his arms out to grab onto the sides of the desk. He gripped on so hard to make sure he didn't move, his knuckles turned white.

"One more finger just to make sure you're ready for me and then we'll get started okay?"

Harry let out another breathy moan as the third finger entered. "Okay Daddy, I'm ready and stretched, fuck me, take me hard," Harry begged.

Zayn withdrew his fingers and Harry whined at the feeling of emptiness. Zayn got off his knees and went to his drawer to grab a tube of lube. He watched as Harry subtly tried to rub himself on the desk.

Getting back to behind Harry, Zayn set the tube onto Harry's back and undid his belt and pants and grabbed his throbbing còck and pulled it out. Grabbing the tube he opened it and squeezed some onto his hand and threw his head back and moaned out as he slicked himself up with lube.

"Daddy please, I can't wait any longer," Harry whined and caught Zayn out of his moment.

He threw the lube off to the side, "You've been such a good little boy, baby. Get ready for me now," Zayn coaxed him as he stepped forward and nudged Harry's entrance with his tip. He heard Harry let out another whine and then he pushed himself into Harry and let a cry of ecstasy pass from his lips as he relished in the feeling of Harry's tightness around him.

"Daddy, yes, dear god Zayn move," Harry moaned in pleasure, "fuck me so hard,"

Zayn grabbed at Harry's hips and he started thrusting himself into Harry at a rapid pace, enjoying himself way too much.

"You feel so good around my díck Harry, better than I ever could've imagined," Zayn admitted as he let out a string of barely audible moans.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and he came with a moan and a cry all over the desk and himself.

Zayn watched as Harry came undone and let loose of his grip on the desk and he slowed down as he shot his cüm into Harry.

Both of them were quiet and Zayn stayed where he was to regain his breath before he pulled out of Harry.

Harry got off of the desk and turned around to face Zayn before scrunching his face at the feeling of liquid running down his leg.

"Fuck I forgot a condom," Zayn cursed as he zipped his pants back up.

"My shake and my cùm are all over the floor and desk so that's the least of my worries. My worry is who's gonna clean this up because we can't have Julia do it." Harry stated as he wiped himself off with his shirt that he picked off from the floor.

"I'll clean it," Zayn answered as he buttoned his shirt.

"What was the sudden need for the sex? Not that I didn't enjoy it but damn. That happened out of nowhere," Harry said in a daze as he tried pulling on his pants. His legs were a tad wobbly.

"I just really needed that. And we had to finish what we started," Zayn let out a small laugh as he walked up to where Harry was, still next to the desk.

Harry looked up at Zayn as he stepped up to him and before Harry could react, Zayn placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and kissed him passionately.

Harry reacted and placed his hands on Zayn's sides and pulled him closer into him, kissing him back. After taking Harry's breath away, Zayn pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes, Harry trying to find an answer as to why Zayn had just done that.

"I should let you shower, you're a bit dirty," Zayn winked at him as he moved and went to sit in his chair.

"Despite the fact I just took one but oh well," Harry smirked and started walking towards the door. "I'll see you for dinner I suppose,"

"Maybe I'll let you have dessert tonight. You were a very good boy for Daddy," Zayn remarked as Harry was about to shut the door behind him.

"Shut up before I get hard again, you bastard," Harry tried not to laugh as he left.

Zayn sighed and looked over at the mess he had to clean up. Figuring he'd clean it later, he got his briefcase from under the desk and placed it onto the dirty desk. Opening it up, he picked out the papers from his meeting and started filing threw them.

Sighing again and flinging them off to the side he put his face into his hands. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my smut is terrible, it was my first time i'm sorry >.


	14. / Thirteen /

He laid in bed the next morning with his phone in hand. It was going on day three since he's called Dianna and there was still no word back from her. He had already went downstairs to eat breakfast to pass some time away while he waited to try and keep his mind off of it. He was going to bother Zayn but he had to go into the city to work today. He just needed something to distract him so he didn't think about it. He wanted to call again but he figured if Dianna wanted to speak to him she would've called back by now.

He didn't know what to do but if he kept thinking about it, he was going to start crying again. He'd call Zayn but he didn't have his number. Bothering Zayn would be a great distraction because it usually ended up with them doing something sexual. Sex was always a great distraction for Harry.

Dragging himself out of bed he went searching around the house for Julia to ask for Zayn's number. He found her vacuuming one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"What can I help you with, Harry?" She asked as she shut off the vacuum.

"Uh, I was wondering if you had Zayn's number for me to call him? I just had a quick question." Harry smiled.

"There's a house phone downstairs on the kitchen wall by the fridge. Mister Malik's number is in there. Both his office number and cell." Julia told him.

"Okay, thank you Julia." He nodded and left the room, leaving Julia back to her duties.

Making it downstairs, he looked for the phone and grabbed it from where Julia said it would be and took it back to his room. He found both of Zayn's numbers and decided to call his cell. Laying back down onto his bed he pressed the call button and listened to the phone ring.

Zayn answered on the fifth ring, "Julia? Is there something you need?"

Harry bit back a laugh, "no this isn't Julia, but if you want it to be, I can be her."

"Harry? What are you calling for?" He sounded surprised.

"No reason, just wanted to talk," Harry shrugged and answered.

"Hold on," he told Harry and he heard Zayn mumble something off to the side sounding like  _'we'll discuss later'._

"Okay then," Zayn turned his attention back on the phone, "what do you want to talk about?"

Harry got a dirty idea in his mind and smiled, "I dunno. I was just thinking about what we did in your office last night. That'd seem fun to talk about."

He heard Zayn groan over the line, "shit Harry don't tempt me, not right now."

"Tempt you? Never. I was just thinking about you bending me over that desk and it's sending shivers up my spine." Harry really wasn't lying about the shivers.

Zayn groaned again and Harry knew this was going to be fun. "Did you like how I looked, Daddy? All bent over for you, waiting and allowing for you to take me?"

"Harry, I really need to get this paperwork done. I'm trying to make a deal final here." Zayn tried to be serious for a minute and Harry heard paper shuffling in the background. "But yes, I did. The loveliest thing I've seen in my whole life."

Zayn had just as much self control when it came to him, as he did when it came to Zayn. This game would be fire.

"How'd it feel when you got inside me, Daddy? You felt so amazing filling me up. Did I feel as good around you as you did in me?" Harry had to hold back a moan as he closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of Zayn first entering.

"Shit," Zayn huffed out under his breath. "Yeah baby, you felt so nice around Daddy's còck. Can't say I've ever felt someone so nice and tight around me."

Harry found enjoyment in the fact that Zayn was still trying to hold back and not give in. He'd have to step it up because he was finding it such a turn on with Zayn's stubbornness.

"You should've brought me to work today. Just think, right now instead of talking about it, you could be fücking me again on your office desk. Or maybe I'd sit on your lap in your chair and I'd be riding your dįck, sitting up and down on it. I'd be getting myself off or you'd be handling my dîck for me, getting me off. Doesn't that sound nice?" By now Harry was palming himself through his sweatpants. He painted such a nice image.

He heard nothing but Zayn's breathy moans on the line for a few seconds before he could hear the faint sound of the unzipping of something.

 _Yes._ Was the thought that went through Harry's mind as he smiled to himself and kept palming himself.

"You thinking about that, Daddy? Are you touching yourself at the thought of me in your office right now like I am?"

A loud groan was let out by Zayn and Harry couldn't stop smiling to himself.

"You'd ride my còck like the good boy you are, wouldn't you? You'd listen to Daddy so good and I'd have to reward you as I'd rub my hand all over yours because a good boy deserves to come doesn't he?" Zayn breathed through the phone.

Harry wasn't planning on Zayn playing the game as well and saying anything.

Harry had to have contact with his own hardening côck so he slipped his free hand in his boxers and let out a choked moan as he touched over his tip. "Yeah, I'd be such a good boy, for you. I'd ride you so well just to make you feel good Daddy."

As they both moaned over the phone thinking of the images, Harry's phone on the nightstand went off and Harry's eyes shot open. There was only one person it could be.

"Fuck," Harry muttered as he pulled his hand out of his pants and wiped it on his shirt before he grabbed his phone.  _Baby_   _Girl_ was lit on the screen.

"I have to go Zayn," he said in a rush and ended their call and answered his phone right as it was about to end.

"Dianna?!" He yelled into the phone and quickly sat up and shook from the fabric rubbing on his erection he had yet to take care.

 _"Harry?!"_ Dianna's voice also yelled from the other side _. "Oh my God, Harry is that really you?!"_

"Yes, oh my God, Baby Girl it's me, I've missed hearing your voice so much," Harry whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek.

 _"Harry, where the hell are you? Are you okay? Who took you? Have they hurt you? Do they know you're calling me?"_ Dianna asked all these questions and Harry had to cut her off.

"No they haven't hurt me," Harry paused because he still had a noticeable erection and it was getting harder to ignore it. "They know I'm calling you and you're going to laugh at who bought me." He nervously laughed and he didn't know what to do with his hard-on.

 _"Who the hell took you?"_ Dianna asked impatiently.

Harry flipped himself over onto his stomach, "Zayn."

Dianna was silent for a second _, "wait Zayn as in the guy who met you in the parking lot that night?"_

"Uh huh," Harry answered and he started slowly rubbing himself against the mattress.

_"Holy shit, H I don't know whether to freak out because you're gone from me still or be excited because him of all people bought you. You're at least okay aren't you? I haven't heard from you in almost a week!"_

"I'm sorry Di," Harry apologized keeping his voice steady. "I've missed you so much and I've wanted to call you and Zayn offered to let me call you. But I'm okay and I've got great news!" Harry's voice raised an octave as some of the fabric caught onto the tip of his côck and stuck on it.

_"Harry, are you alright?"_

"Uh yeah, Di I'll call you right back okay?" Harry hung up the phone before he could hear Dianna's reply and flung it onto the pillows.

He flipped himself around and didn't hesitate to grab his díck out of his pants and fist himself furiously. The house phone rang and he figured it was probably Zayn again but he couldn't answer it because he didn't have the strength too. Harry had his eyes closed and was almost choking trying to keep his moans in and he ran his thumb over his moistened tip and came, relieving himself with a strangled sigh.

Laying there trying to regain his breath for a minute, he got up and went to the bathroom. Washing his hands and stripping himself of his dirty clothes, he went back to his closet and pulled together his usual outfit of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He only had the same three pair of each to lounge in. He was going to have to ask Zayn to take him shopping.

He went back to get his dirty clothes and brought them by the bed. He was going to have to do his own laundry and wash the bed set because there was no way he was going to have Julia wash these.

Pulling the blanket off the bed, he sat on the sheet that wasn't too dirty and grabbed his cell again. The house phone rang and Zayn's name flashed on the screen but he once again ignored it.

 _"Harry?"_ Dianna answered _._

"Hey, sorry I uh had to use the bathroom real quick." Harry laughed.

_"So what's this news you have to tell me?"_

"Zayn and I, we made this deal. If I behave and if I don't try to pull any funny business, then after six months he'll let me free if I choose to leave."

_"That's the greatest news I've heard since you left oh my God Harry I thought I'd never see you again!"_

He could hear Dianna start to cry and he tried to stop his tears. "I know Dianna, that's what killed me is I never thought I'd see you again. But I'm going to see if maybe Zayn will let me see you sometime."

_"Is he treating you good? I mean he's trusting you with your phone but is he hitting you or doing anything? Because if he is I will do everything in my power to get you out of there now."_

Harry smiled and bit his lip, "No Di, he's treating me good.  _Very_  good."

_"You guys are having sex aren't you? Good Lord, Harry I should've known. You're the only person I know who could be in this type of situation and still find a way to screw someone. Why was I even worried?"_

Harry laughed out loud. He missed his best friend. "I can't help it. He's being extremely nice and even when I'm pissed off at him because he did this I still can't help but think out fücking hot he is."

_"How good was he?"_

"Don't even get me started," Harry laid back into the pillows and started explaining his experience.

-

Harry had just gotten off the phone a few minutes prior to Zayn coming into his room.

"Oh, hey Zayn. How was work?" Harry asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Work? Oh work was fantastic." Zayn said sarcastically as he knelt down to untie and take off his shoes.

"That's nice. What'd you do?"

"Well you see," Zayn stood back up and undid his tie. "I had this guy call me while I was finishing a small meeting. He said he wanted to talk." Zayn threw his tie off to the side and took off his jacket. "So I asked him what he wanted to talk about. He said he was thinking about how I fucked him over a desk last night and that seemed like something to talk about."

Zayn was unbuttoning his shirt and walking over to Harry with no emotion on his face. Harry didn't know whether to be scared or not.

"Oh," Harry smiled nervously, "so what did you uh, talk about?"

Zayn stood right in front of Harry and looked down at him while he took off his belt. "Well we started talking about it. He was getting me quite turned on with the image he was describing and it caused me to have to undo my pants kind of like I am now."

Harry was starting to squirm and get nervous under Zayn's gaze.

"Just as I started jerking myself off, he quickly says he has to go and hangs up. Right while I'm getting myself off to our phone sex session. So that left me to finish myself when I'm supposed to be doing paperwork which cause me to finish that later which resulted in me having to postpone my meeting I had in twenty minutes."

Zayn was standing in front of Harry still with his belt in his hand just looking down at him.

"And to top it all off, I tried calling back, but he never answered again."

"Well you see," Harry didn't know where to look, "Dianna had called and I was talking to her."

"Stop talking and take off your clothes."

Harry shut his mouth and went for his shirt first.

Zayn flung off his shirt and Harry had this urge to lick all of his tattoos. Harry was drug out of his thought as he saw Zayn taking off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked and half hard right in front of him.

Zayn didn't let Harry say anything before he pushed him back onto the bed and tugged off Harry's pants for him. Once Harry was naked, Zayn got on top of him and straddled him. Harry first instinct was to grab Zayn by the hips and pull him down on him and so he did.

The contact of their hard cōcks against each other caused them both to moan and Zayn put his head down and whispered into Harry's ear, "unlike you, I like to finish what I start."

And as Zayn started sucking on his neck and his fingers were down by Harry's entrance, teasing him, Harry knew this was going to be another story to tell Dianna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dianna called back, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure if you'd consider this a prologue.


End file.
